All the Pretty Little Horses
by illyria-light
Summary: Jenna Meyers always thought she was an ordinary girl. But on her eleventh birthday, she finds out the truth that her mother hid from her all her life.
1. Jenna's Birthday

Here's the deal...the only characters I own are Elizabeth and Jenna Meyers. All other characters belong to the brilliant Mrs. J.K. Rowlings.

(A/N The song All the Pretty Horses does not belong to me. I'm not sure who first wrote it, but it's not me.)

(A/N Also, I may be using some information from the fanfic Forever Alive by Mordred. Just small things...mainly the eye twitching, but some other things may come up...BTW you should read the aforementioned fanfic. It's the most accurate MWPP story I've ever read. And the best.)

* * *

Chapter One

Jenna's Birthday

Elizabeth Meyers stood in the doorway of her daughter's room. It was dark out; just past midnight on the 16th of June. Jenna was tucked snuggly in her soft, warm bed and hadn't realized that it was her birthday yet. But Elizabeth remembered. She quietly sung the tune that she used to sing to her daughter to get her to sleep, under her breath.

_Hush-a-by. Don't you cry._

_Go to sleepy, little baby._

_When you wake, you shall have_

_All the pretty little horses..._

Jenna stirred under the blankets and Elizabeth stopped. Not wanting to wake her, she slipped carefully out of the room and into her own.

The large, empty bed stood menacingly in the cramped, master bedroom of their little flat in London. Elizabeth stared at the bed. _It shouldn't be empty._ _I shouldn't have to spend my nights alone._

Elizabeth felt tears form in her eyes. _If only he hadn't lied to me. If I only knew I could trust him._ She sighed. The tears subsided. As she climbed into bed she thought to herself: _Maybe I should've told him about Jenna._

The last thing she though before drifting off to sleep was that lullaby.

_Hush-a-by. Don't you cry._

_Go to sleepy, little baby._

_When you wake, you shall have_

_All the pretty little horses..._

_Blacks and bays, dappled grays,_

_Coach and six white horses._

_Hush-a-by. Don't you cry._

_Go to sleepy, little baby._

* * *

"Morning Mum!" A girl with wavy brown hair and bright green eyes entered the sunny kitchen.

_Those eyes..._ Elizabeth shook the thought out of her head and smiled at her daughter.

"Good morning Jenna. How did the Birthday Girl sleep?"

"Fine, Mum...Did you make them?" Jenna scanned the kitchen counters, finally spotting her prey. Her face lit up as she grabbed her breakfast.

"Chocolate chip pancakes!"

"Like always, love."

They sat there in silence as the younger Meyers girl inhaled her breakfast. The elder on sat staring at her daughter as she pensively sipped her coffee.

Jenna looked up from her plate and her mouth dropped. Elizabeth raised an eyebrow.

"What's the matter, love?"

"There's an owl outside the window, and it has a letter in its claws."

_Crash_

The coffee cup went smashing to the floor as Elizabeth whipped around in her chair. _It can't be. _She whispered.

"Can't be what, Mum?"

It all came rushing back to her. Those things he said. The owls. Eleventh birthdays. That warthog school.

While she was thinking, Jenna had gone over to the window and opened it. The owl fluttered in and landed on the kitchen table, then held out his leg for the letter to be untied.

The rustle of feathers had woken Elizabeth from her thoughts.

"Jenna! You brought it in?"

"Mum...it has my name on it." Jenna stared at the letter with a confused expression plastered onto her face. Elizabeth took the letter and with shaking hands and shaking voice, read the address aloud.

Miss Jenna Meyers

329 Baker Street, London

The Kitchen

"Mum? What's going on?" Elizabeth looked up from the letter and sighed.

"Jenna, we need to talk."

* * *

The owl was now resting on the counter top, picking at the remainder of the chocolate chip pancakes. Elizabeth was staring at her now cold coffee with interest. Jenna, however, was staring at her mother. Elizabeth took a deep breath and started.

"Jenna, your father..." Jenna perked up at the mention of her father. Her mother never talked about him...ever.

"Your father was a-a-a wizard." Elizabeth finally looked up at her daughter, expecting to see horror, anguish, confusion...but not this. She was smiling.

'You must be joking, Mum. This is just a big birthday prank...right?" Jenna looked at her mother. There were no smiles. No twinkling in her eyes. There was something else there. Fear?

"Mum?" The smile had vanished. Her left eye started to twitch.

"Your father was a wizard...and so are you. Well, not exactly a wizard. More of a ...I guess you'd be a witch...I'm not sure. He didn't tell me much. That's why we divorced. That lying git never told me he was a wizard!"

Elizabeth stood up and began pacing the kitchen. Jenna's eye twitched more violently.

"Married to him for three years! All those 'business trips' he took. HA! Going out and trying to get his neck severed by one of those wands!"

"MUM!" Elizabeth stopped pacing. She looked frazzled. Her hair was sticking out of its usually neat braid. Her robe had come undone and was showing silky blue pajamas underneath. Her face was pale, her breathing ragged. This was not her mother.

"I'm sorry, love. I just got a little carried away." She sat down and picked up the letter again. She carefully opened the envelope and took out two pieces of paper in the same thick, yellow parchment that the envelope was made of.

She glanced at the first piece of paper. In dark green ink was a letter, congratulating Jenna on being accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and naming the time and date that they were to be meeting the train. She moved on.

The second sheet of paper had a list of books and supplies, as well as direction on how to get into Diagon Ally.

_I still can't believe this..._Elizabeth whispered. She looked up at Jenna, only to realize the she was right behind her looking over her shoulder.

"What do they mean, Platform 9 ¾?"

* * *


	2. Diagon Alley

Chapter Two

Diagon Alley

The summer had wasted away to August and all Jenna could talk about was the letter and its contents. She tried to pry more information from her mother about her father, but the only thing she was ever told was that they had been married for three years, with out her knowing about him being a wizard. She found out, they divorced and she hasn't heard from him since. No name, no memories, no nothing.

The school year was coming up again, but Jenna was not going on the public secondary school with all the other eleven year olds in the neighborhood. She had finally convinced her mother to let her go to this secretive magic school that had encompassed so much of her father's life. Not that she knew much about her father.

"Mum! Come on, it's already August and I don't have anything on my list!" Jenna whined to her mother for the hundredth time. Elizabeth sipped her morning coffee and read the paper. Without looking up, she answered.

"Fine. Brush your teeth and we'll go."

"But, Mum...wait, we're going?" Elizabeth looked up from the newspaper and nodded. Jenna squeaked and shouted "Finally!" before running to go brush her teeth.

* * *

Elizabeth groaned as they wandered the streets of London, looking for the small pub that would lead them into the wizarding world. She stared at the parchment in her hands.

"The Leaky Cauldron...where could it be? Her head jerked up as Jenna tugged on her shirt and pointed across the busy street.

They walked into the dark, dingy pub and looked around. There were no giant signs over doorways pointing them in the right direction. It was just a pub.

"Are you sure we're in the right pl-"Jenna was cut off by a bald man behind the bar.

"You lookin' for Diagon Alley?" The two girls nodded silently, but the man smiled.

"Follow me."

They followed him out back. There was nothing there but a trash can.

"You see this can here?" They nodded again. "You just count three bricks up..." He took out his wand and tapped the three bricks. "...then you go two bricks over." He tapped the two bricks. Suddenly, the wall began to open up in front of them. Elizabeth and Jenna stared in awe as the entrance to Diagon Alley formed before their eyes.

* * *

The street was filled with witches and wizards wearing different colored robes. Children were running about getting supplies for school. A large group of people were staring at a window display, but neither Elizabeth nor Jenna could see what it was.

Just before the wall closed back up again, the bartender called out, "You probably want to go to Gringotts Bank...exchange that muggle money you got."

Elizabeth smile and waved a thank you to the man. They made their way up the street, absentmindedly staring at the shops.

"I wonder which one the bank is." Jenna said.

"Love, it's that one." She pointed to the end of the street.

"What makes you think that's it?" They got closer and were finally able to read the gold lettering on the pure white building.

**Gringotts Wizarding Bank**

Enter, stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay more dearly in their turn,  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure there.

"Oh."

They made their way inside the bank and up to the teller. Elizabeth opened her purse. "Hello, I would like to exchange some mo—"

She stopped short. Standing in front of her was a small, bearded, ugly man. He stared at Elizabeth as she stuttered. Not being able to take it anymore he spoke.

"How much money would you like to exchange?" Elizabeth coughed, turning bright pink.

"Oh, uh...500 pounds?" She handed him the notes.

"Of course." The goblin walked off through a door behind him, returning moments later with a large bag that clinked when it moved.

"Here you go, Miss."

"Thank you." She turned to Jenna, but could still make out the goblin's muttering, "Stupid muggles." _I wonder what muggles are. Everyone keeps talking about them._

They visited the Apothecary shop to buy various potion ingredients. They left quickly as Elizabeth became sick after reading a label that said_ Bat Blood-Type AB Negative._

"What do we need now, Jenna?" Elizabeth still looked a tad green after the bat's blood. Jenna unfolded the yellow parchment.

"Robes." They looked around and spotted a window with moving manikins displaying robes of various colors and designs. A sign above the display said _Madam Malkins Robes for All Occasions._

A bell tinkled as they walked into a large shop with three-way mirrors in the center. Before either of them could even speak, a tape measure zoomed in front of Jenna and began taking measurements. A cheery voice called out from behind a door.

"In a minute!"

A large woman with her hair in a neat bun walked up to them. She smiled as she said "You're very lucky no one else is here. I've been up to my elbows in student all day. It's been very hectic." She stared at the tape measure for a moment before saying "Enough." The tape measure dropped to the floor. "Now let's see here...Hogwarts, I presume?" Jenna nodded happily. Elizabeth was still slightly sick. She did not like blood.

Soon, Jenna had a complete set of school robes and they set off to visit the Cauldron Shop and the Flourish and Blotts to buy books before taking a break at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor.

"Mum, we still have to get me pet and a wand." Jenna said as she stared at her list.

"You are not getting a pet, Jenna. Our apartment won't allow them, remember?"

"But Mum, I'm not going to be at the apartment."

"I said no, Jenna, and that's final." Jenna pouted, and then looked at her mother again.

"I still need a wand."

* * *

Ollivander's Wands was a very dusty shop; the walls were covered floor to ceiling by millions of long, thin boxes. Clouds of dust swirled in the rays of sunshine that were coming through the shop window.

They walked to the counter and Elizabeth rang the bell. An old man pooped up from behind the desk. Elizabeth screamed and fell backwards onto the floor, sending up more clouds of dust.

"I'm so sorry I scared you. I didn't mean to." Elizabeth got to her feet.

"That's all right, really." But the man she assumed to be Mr. Ollivander was looking at Jenna.

"Come here, miss." Jenna stepped forward.

"You remind me of someone who once came into this shop." Jenna regarded the old man with curiosity.

"Who?"

"A girl by the name of Evans." Elizabeth hadn't realized she had been holding in her breath. She let it out slowly as she thought _Thank God he didn't say anything about Harry._

"You know you two have the exact same eyes." _Don't panick. That was just some random girl. There are plenty of people with green eyes. _

Ollivander went to a wall of boxes and carefully slipped one out. He walked back and gave the wand to Jenna.

"Here. Willow, nine inches, pliable with a dragon heartstring. Just give it a wave, dear."

Jenna waved the wand around, but the old man snatched it back.

"No, no. No good...well let's try this." He reached over to his right and grabbed a box sitting on the counter.

"Eleven inches, ash, inflexible with a phoenix feather core. Very good for charms." Jenna gave it swish and once again Ollivander grabbed it.

"Well, maybe this one." He thought hopefully. He went to a shelf in the back. He came back and gave the wand to Jenna.

It felt warm in her hands. She flicked it and red sparks flew out of the tip. Mr. Ollivander was smiling.

"I thought so. Nine and a half inches, made of Rosewood and very swishy; with a unicorn hair core. Good for transfiguration."

Elizabeth handed him a fistful of coins, and then walked out into the dusk.

"It's getting late, love. Let's go home." Jenna smiled tiredly at her mother and nodded.

* * *

I may have gotten the tape measure thing confused. I can't remember if it was in Madam Malkins or Ollivanders. If you could tell me, I'd appreciate it.


	3. Platform Nine and Three Quarters

Chapter Three

Platform 9 ¾

Jenna woke up on September first to the sound of a car running into fire hydrant. Still breathing heavily from the jolt, she slipped out of bed. This was it! She was actually going to Hogwarts to become a witch! Jenna spent longer that usual getting dressed. She wanted to look perfect.

"Jenna!" Elizabeth called from the kitchen. "Get in here and eat!" Jenna glanced at herself in the mirror one last time before stepping out of her room and into the warm kitchen. Jenna grabbed a piece of toast from the pile and began to spread liberal amounts of jam onto it. She looked over at her mother.

She was reading the newspaper and having her usual cup of coffee. Elizabeth sensed her eyes and looked up.

"Good morning, love. Did you sleep well?"

"Mmph." Jenna was trying to answer with a mouth full of toast.

"Jenna, that is disgusting. Finish what you're eating and then talk." But Elizabeth had a small smile playing on her lips. Jenna swallowed, took a sip of her orange juice and then spoke.

"I slept fine, Mum. Can we go now? I don't want to be late."

"It's only 9:00."

"So?" Elizabeth gave Jenna one of those looks that only a mother can giver her daughter.

* * *

They arrived at King's Cross at 10:30. Jenna was practically dragging her towards the platform. Then she stopped. Elizabeth looked at where she was staring and noticed it too.

There was Platform 9, and there was Platform 10, but there was nothing in between. They stood there confused until...

"Could you excuse us?"

They turned around and came face to face with a small woman with brown eyes and short, straight, brown hair. She was with her son who looked to be in 6th or 7th year.

"Oh, sorry." Elizabeth shooed Jenna out of the way. The woman, her son, and his trunk began to disappear through the barrier. Jenna was smiling in awe, but Elizabeth looked confused.

"How did they do that?"

"I don't know, Jenna."

"Excuse me?" They heard a woman's voice behind them.

"I'm sorry, we'll move." Elizabeth began to haul Jenna's trunk over another few feet, but the lady stopped her.

"No, I didn't mean for you to move. I was just wondering if you needed any help getting onto the platform."

Elizabeth smiled. "Yes, thank you."

"That's all right. You muggles wouldn't know how to do this; it's not your fault."

They looked confused. "I'm sorry Miss—"

"Lovegood"

"Miss Lovegood. What is a muggle?"

Miss Lovegood laughed. "It's a non-magical person, of course." Her waist-length dirty blonde hair moved slightly as she giggled. Jenna, who had been silent throughout this conversation, spoke up.

"You look too young to be a mother." Luna sighed.

"I'm here to drop off my sister. She's a 7th year this year."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry Miss Lovegood—"

"Call me Luna."

"Luna, could you please tell us how to get on to the Platform?" Luna sighed again.

"Yes. Let's do this quickly. I have to help my father. He just found proof of the existence of Chirons."

Jenna gave her a weird look. Elizabeth just sighed.

"What's a Chiron?" Jenna asked.

"It's a creature that supposedly roams moors and marshes shooting people down with bows and arrows made of cattails. But it runs away when you get too close, so most people don't even know they exist."

"Well Luna, that's very interesting, but—"

"The platform, of course. You just simply walk through it. If you scared, you should take it at a run. Well, I must be off."

Luna turned around and left, but not before Elizabeth noticed a pale piece of wood sticking out from behind her left ear.

"Well...shall we?" Elizabeth asked Jenna.

"Jenna grabbed her trunk and ran as fast as she could towards the solid stone. Elizabeth closed her eyes and waited for her to crash.

But there was nothing. She opened her eyes. Jenna had disappeared. It must have worked. Elizabeth bit her lip and ran towards the barrier.

* * *

She came out on the other side. A loud whistle greeted her as Elizabeth caught her breath. They were standing in front of a shiny, scarlet steam engine. The words **Hogwarts Express** gleamed on the side of the train. Jenna grabbed her mother's hand.

"C'mon, Mum! It's leaving soon." They grabbed the trunk and hoisted it onto the train.

Jenna was about to get on herself, but Elizabeth stopped her.

"Aren't you going to say goodbye?" Elizabeth had tears in her eyes. Jenna sighed and gave her a big hug.

"I'm going to miss you, Mum."

"I'm going to miss you too, love." Jenna got on the train and waved to her mother. The door closed as the train gave one final shrill whistle and lurched forward. Elizabeth watched the train until it turned a corner and was out of sight.

That night, Elizabeth was lying on her bed. The empty apartment seemed so large now that she was the only one in it. Silent tears streamed down her face as she sang.

_Hush-a-by, don't you cry._

_Go to sleepy little baby._

_When you wake, you shall have_

_All the pretty little horses..._


	4. The Hogwarts Express

Chapter Four

The Hogwarts Express

Jenna walked along the train looking for a place sit down. Older students were catching up with each other after being away for a whole summer. Most of the new students were had already made friends. Jenna knew no one.

Most of the compartments were full, but towards the back of the train there was one that only had a girl sitting in it.

"Hello, can I sit here? Everywhere else is full." The girl smiled. Her curly red hair was pulled into a loose ponytail and her brown eyes looked over Jenna curiously.

"Of course you may. By the way, I'm Adina. But you can call me Addy." Jenna sat down next to Addy.

"Are you a first year?" Addy asked.

"Yes." She smiled.

"Good, so are we." Jenna stared at her, puzzled.

'We?" Before Addy could answer, the compartment door slid open, and an exact copy of Addy was standing in the doorway. The copy sat down across from Jenna.

"Twins?" Jenna asked.

"You got it." Addy declared. "This is my sister, Rhea. Rhea, this is—"

"Jenna."

"This is Jenna."

"So, Jenna." Rhea began. "What house do you think you'll be in?"

"House?"

"Yeah," interjected Addy. "You know, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. The four houses."

Jenna was still confused.

"Oh, I don't know, really."

"Oh, well Rhea and I probably going into Gryffindor. It's the best one." Then Rhea chimed in.

"Both our parents were in it."

Just then a cart filled with snacks rattled by the door. A young woman with chubby cheeks and bright blue eyes popped her head in.

"Would any of you dears like something to eat?"

* * *

Jenna stared at the food on the cart. "Pumpkin pasties? Cauldron cakes?" Jenna grimaced when she saw Chocolate Frogs. Addy noticed.

"They're not real frogs...just chocolate. But what you really want are the cards that come with them."

Jenna smiled.

"Good. I like chocolate." She said as she grabbed a bunch of chocolate Frogs, a box of Bertie Botts Every Flavored Beans and a few Pumpkin pasties, and paid the cart lady in a handful of silver sickles.

Jenna opened up a Chocolate Frog and stared at the card. "Merlin."

Rhea looked over her card. "Oh, I have about a hundred of those." Jenna shrugged her shoulders and looked over at Addy. She was reading a rather large book that seemed so have seen much better days.

"What are you reading?" Jenna asked as she opened the box of Bertie Botts Every Flavored Beans.

"It's called Hogwarts: A History. Our mother used to read it to us at night, and I thought it was boring, until we got our letters. Now, I find it fascinating." Addy smiled and went back to her book as Rhea rolled her eyes. Jenna giggled.

"I would watch out for those if I were you." Rhea said pointing to the box in Jenna's hand. "When they say every flavor, they mean every flavor. My dad said he once got one that tasted like soggy newspaper."

Jenna smiled a popped a red one into her mouth and immediately spit it out. "Eww. That tasted like lipstick!" Rhea grinned.

"I told you."

* * *

The compartment door slid open and a short blond girl with large eyes poked her head in. A shiny silver badge was just visible beneath a fold in her robe. "We're almost there. You three better get your robes on."

They had just finished changing when they felt the train slow down and come to a stop. There was a rush of noise as the students hurried to get off the train. The three girls stepped onto the platform. It was dark and slight breeze whistled through the trees, barely heard among the confusion.

"Firs' years! Firs' years follow me!" The call came from a man. But this couldn't be a man. He must have been 10 feet tall and as wide as three men standing shoulder to shoulder. His face was covered by a big grey beard and long grey hair. The only part visible was his beetle black eyes and his cheeks.

The girls stared at him in shock.

"C'mon now. Firs' years into the boats! Four to a boat, now." Jenna, Addy, and Rhea timidly went over to the edge of the lake and sat in one of the small boats.

"Can I sit here?" They looked up to see a small boy with jet black hair and dark almond-shaped eyes.

"Sure." The boy smiled and sat down in the boat. The boat began to glide gracefully through the water. The boy coughed.

"My name is Lee Chang."

"I'm Rhea. This is my sister Addy, and our friend, Jenna." Lee smile and the boat ride continued in silence.


	5. The Sorting Ceremony

Chapter Five

The Sorting Ceremony

The boats drifted under the castle and docked next to a large, weather-beaten oak door. The first years got out and stood trembling at the door, some from the chilling wind and some out of fear. They did not have to wait long.

A minute or so later, the door opened. The students scrambled inside to get out of the cold. A pretty witch with frizzy brown hair was standing on the staircase waiting for them.

"Follow me, please." She said she turned around and walked up the steps, the first years running to catch up.

The witch stopped in front of a large set of wooden doors, and turned around to face the students. "Hello, I am Professor Weasley. I teach Transfiguration here." She paused, resting her eyes on Addy and Rhea and smiled. "Behind these doors is the Great Hall. You will take your meals here. Now, once we go through these doors you are to for a straight line facing the other students. I will call you name and you will sit on the stool and put the hat on your head. Then you will be Sorted." Professor Weasley smiled once again and heaved the doors open.

The first years filed in. Jenna made sure to stay near Addy and Rhea. Jenna looked at the other students and noticed they were all looking at the same spot. She looked and saw what they were all staring at.

It was a hat. It was worn and frayed, and had a huge rip near the brim. Jenna stared too and the most amazing thing happened. It began to sing.

_A thousand_ _years ago or so_,

_When I was spanking new_

_Four people_ _said that I must sort_

_New students into groups._

_These houses were to be their homes_

_Throughout their school careers._

_But how to find where they should go_

_Is why I'm sitting here._

__

_Do you belong in Ravenclaw,_

_Where the clever ought to be?_

_Or maybe daring Gryffindor_

_Is the path you seek._

__

_Slytherin is very fine_

_For those of great intent._

_And Hufflepuff is the house for you _

_If you're true and constant._

__

_So sit down children. I do not bite._

_Just place me on you head._

_And I will sort you one by one._

_Exactly like I said._

The tables burst into applause as the hat bowed to each of the five tables, and then sat still. Professor Weasley cleared her throat and unraveled a sheet of parchment.

"Anders, Agnes!" A short blond girl with rosy cheeks stepped out of line. She put the hat on her head and waited. A second later... "HUFFLEPUFF!"

The table on the middle left burst into applause.

"Azaria, Douglas!" was up next. A minute passed, then "SLYTHERIN!" The far left erupted in cheers.

Jenna was staring to get board. She looked up at the ceiling and saw stars. She blinked. "Stars?" She whispered. Addy heard and whispered back.

"It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts: A History." Rhea snickered.

"You sound just like Mum sometimes." Addy stuck her tongue out at Rhea.

"Malfoy, Vincent!" A boy with fair hair and an even fairer complexion strutted up to the hat. He barley placed it on his flaxen tresses when... "SLYTHERIN!" The boy smirked and went to sit at the cheering table. Jenna bit her lip. She knew she was next.

Professor Weasley glanced at the next name and furrowed her brows. After thinking for a moment, she shrugged her shoulders and read the name.

"Meyers, Jenna!"

Jenna took a deep breath and made her way to the stool. She could feel thousands of eyes staring at her as she sat. She gently placed the hat on her head. Instantly she heard a voice whispering in ear.

"Well, let's take look at what you have here. Hmmm...smart, yes very smart. You would do well in Ravenclaw. But I would have to take your fortitude into account. Yes, yes. I shall place you in "GRYFFINDOR!"

The hat shouted the last word for the whole hall to here. Jenna made her way to an empty seat at the end of the Gryffindor table. The Sorting continued. Jenna waited patiently for her friends to be Sorted.

"Pernilla, Dawn!" became a Ravenclaw. Jenna wondered when Addy and Rhea were going to be sorted.

"_I don't even know their last names!_" she realized.

Finally, "Weasley, Adina!" was called she sat on the chair and carefully positioned the hat on her curls. "GRYFFINDOR!"

Jenna cheered loudly for her friend as Addy ran towards her. She had barely sat down when "Weasley, Rhea!" was called. A moment later she joined her sister and friend at the Gryffindor table.

Lastly, "Zander, Kelly!" became a Hufflepuff. After the last of the clapping had subsided, the Headmistress stood up.

"I would like to welcome you all back to Hogwarts, and for those of you here for you first time, I welcome you to our wonderful school.' (Applause) "I would like to remind returning students and new ones that to go into the Forbidden Forest is to meet an untimely demise. Second, I would like to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Lupin." A man with grey hair and grey eyes stood up and waved. "He has agreed to teach here again after a 19 year absence. Now, _tuck in._"

The golden plates that had been shining before now filled with food. The tables groaned under the weight as students stuffed themselves full. Jenna inhaled her roast beef and after swallowing a rather large mouthful, turned to her friends.

Are you two related to Professor Weasley?" They looked up at the same time. "Unph mmph." Addy gave her sister a disgusted look.

"She's our mother." She replied simply. Rhea swallowed her food.

"Yeah, I wish she wasn't our teacher though. She constantly tells us study and whatnot at home, and now we have to hear about it in school too!"

"Rhea, if you worked harder, Mother wouldn't have to chastise you." Rhea stuck her tongue out at Addy and immediately bit into a roll.

* * *

Soon, the food disappeared, and the plates returned to their previous sparkle. The three girls got up and headed towards the crowd of first years waiting to be led to their dormitories. A girl with strawberry blond hair and bright blue eyes stood in front of them.

"First years! First years this way, please!" Rhea grabbed Jenna's hand and made their way through the crowd to the girl. A shiny silver badge with the word 'prefect' stood out on her black robes. Addy, who had also come with them, tapped the girl on the shoulder.

"Désirée!" she called. The girl turned around and grinned, showing white, even teeth.

"Hello, Adine. Hello, Rhea. How were your summers?"

"Great!"

"It was fine."

Jenna laughed. "Do you know everyone here?" Désirée answered for them.

"I am their cousin. We have a rather large family."


	6. Feathers and Fawkes

Chapter Six

Feathers and Fawkes

They reached a portrait of an enormous lady in a pink dress.

"Password?" The portrait asked.

"Auguery."

The portrait swung open to reveal a large, cozy room. Torches flared on the walls creating most of the light. A fire crackled in the fireplace, making the whole room glow with warmth. A few wooden tables were scattered around, as were a dozen or so high-backed chairs in a deep crimson. Red oriental rugs dotted the stone floor, and the half moon shined through the large gothic-style windows.

"Wow," breathed Jenna. The other first years seemed to have the same reaction because they were all standing motionless in the doorway.

"Hey! Could you guys get out of the way? You're blocking the entrance." A boy with long, dark brown hair was standing behind them, arms crossed and a small frown playing across his lips. Jenna heard an intake of breath from her right.

The first years moved aside to let the older students into the common room. Désirée clapped her hands to get their attention.

"Girls dormitories are on the left." She pointed to a stone staircase behind her. "And the boys' dormitories are on the right. I suggest you go upstairs now. You will have a very busy day tomorrow." At this Désirée leaned down and gave Addy and Rhea a kiss on each cheek, and then walked up to her room.

The three girls followed her up the steps until they reached a door with the words 'First Years' etched onto a gold plaque.

The dormitory was round with stone walls and plush red carpeting. Five crimson canopy beds faced each other; their backs against the tower's walls. Their trunks had already been brought up. The girls began to unpack, talking about their first impressions of their new home and finally falling asleep at around midnight.

* * *

The gilded clock on the wall chimed the hour. Addy was already up and dressed and trying to wake up her roommates.

"C'mon people!" We have to go to breakfast now or else we'll be late for our first class ever!" At this Rhea threw a pillow at her sister, causing her to fall to the floor with a loud 'Thud.'

Fifteen minutes later, the three girls entered the Great Hall. There were already a large number of students eating breakfast. They sat down at the Gryffindor table and Rhea immediately grabbed a bowl of porridge and began to heap brown sugar onto it. They had barely started eating when three pieces of paper fluttered down onto the table in front of them.

"It's our schedules!" Addy announced cheerfully. Jenna picked up her piece of paper.

"Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and double Transfiguration." She glanced at her friends. "Do we all have the same classes?"

Rhea nodded. "All the first year Gryffindors have classes together. Same with second year. But I think you get more choice in third year." Jenna nodded and finished her breakfast.

They made their way down the charms corridor and into their first class of the year. A short, bald man was sitting behind the desk on what appeared to be a large stack of books. The three girls sat in the second row as more students began to file in.

"Welcome to Charms." The teacher exclaimed. "I am Professor Flitwick. Now, I would like everyone to look at the feather in front of them. We are going to try to make them float today. Please get out your wands and copy my movements." There was a rustling as students retrieved their wands.

"Now copy me. Wingardium Leviosa!" He swished his wand around and the feather in front of him floated a foot or two off the desk." He looked at the class.

"Now you try."

Jenna grabbed her wand and swished it through the air. "Wingardium Leviosa!" She chanted along with the other students in their class. The feather lay still. Jenna tried again. "Wingardium Leviosa!" She yelled. Nothing happened.

Addy looked at her frustrated friend. "Here, watch." She picked up her wand and swished around. "Wingardium Leviosa!" The feather gently rose a foot off the ground. Rhea pouted.

"I can do that too!" Rhea repeated the movements of her sister, and her feather joined Addy's in the air.

"Wonderful!" Flitwick cried. "Five pints to each of you. Your names are what…Weasley I suppose." He stared at their flaming curls, and they nodded. Flitwick continued. "Yes, your mother was also very good in my class. Although, I'm sure she's told you that before." He chuckled.

By the end of class, only a Hufflepuff with a large nose and Jenna were able to make their feathers float. Everyone else got homework and half the student ran to the twins after class asking for help. Jenna had to admit, the only reason she was able to make her feather float was because Rhea had helped her along the way.

* * *

They reached the DADA class with Addy going on about forming a study group. The bell rang as they walked through the door. The Professor was standing in front of the class as they entered.

"Thank you for joining us." The class giggled and Rhea turned a slight shade of pink. They made their way to the only seats available in the front row and sat down.

"I'm Professor Lupin, if you don't already know, and I'm here to teach you Defense Against the Dark Arts, which you most certainly should know." He glanced around the class. "Now we just have to wait for our special guest to arrive."

The class erupted in whispers. Jenna glanced at her two best friends and shrugged her shoulders. Addy was about to say something, when a flash of scarlet and gold flew in from an open window. Lupin smiled as a large swan-like creature settled on top of his desk.

"I would like you all to meet Fawkes. Can anyone tell me what he is?"

Two hands shot in the air. Professor Lupin stared at the twin girls and then chuckled under his breath. "Weasleys, I presume?" Addy nodded and Rhea turned a deep magenta color.

'I know you parents well…and it seems as though you may take after your mother when it comes to brains." He smirked and Rhea's face went from magenta to bright red. "Well, I'll let you answer." He pointed to Addy who smile and cleared her throat.

"Fawkes is a phoenix. Phoenixes burst into flame every so often, and rise from the ashes as a newborn. They have the ability to heal wounds with their tears and their feathers are used in wand cores." Addy finished her recitation.

"Very good Miss Weasley. Ten pints to Gryffindor." Lupin looked around the class. His eyes rested on Jenna.

"What's your name, miss?" Jenna bit her lip as she stared at her teacher.

"My name's Jenna Meyers, Professor." He glanced towards the phoenix.

"Meyers…" He said pensively. "Miss Meyers, could I have a word with you after class?"

It wasn't actually a question. Jenna knew that. It's like what her mother did when she asked her to clean her room. She nodded her compliance. Lupin ignored her the rest of the period.

The bell rang and the students streamed into the hall with the exception of Jenna, Addy, and Rhea. Addy and Rhea stood by the door as Jenna walked up to Professor Lupin's desk.

"Professor?" Lupin looked up from a pile of papers he was stuffing into his desk.

"Miss Meyers. Thank you for staying after. I was just wondering something."

'Yes, Professor?"

"Could you happen to tell me who your parents are?" He asked looking into your eyes. Jenna looked confused, but answered anyway.

"My mother's name is Elizabeth Meyers, but I have no idea who my father is." Lupin stared off into space for a moment, before looking back at Jenna. He smiled politely as he finished putting away the papers.

"Thank you, Miss Meyers. You may go to lunch now." Jenna raised her eyebrows, but turned around to join her friends and go to lunch.


	7. The Weasley's Explained

Chapter Seven

The Weasley's Explained

The three girls walked into Transfiguration. Addy promptly sat in the front row, followed closely by Rhea and Jenna. Addy took out a copy of _A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch._

Jenna looked around the classroom. Her fellow Gryffindors sat behind her talking excitedly. On the other side of the room, the first year Ravenclaws were doing the same thing. In front of her was the teacher's desk. Some books and a large cardboard box sat on top. The bell rang, but the teacher was nowhere to be found. Suddenly the box seemed to grow large bushy, brown hair.

Professor Weasley stood up, after being hidden from view by the box. She pointed to the board. Twenty heads shifted focus and forty eyes rested upon the neat letters.

_Professor Hermione Weasley_

_Transfiguration_

The professor smiled as people turned their heads back around.

"Shall we begin?" She started passing out toothpicks. As she handed them out she continued explaining.

"You are to turn these toothpicks into needles. It may not seem like much, but you must start with smaller things like toothpicks, before you transfigure larger ones such as mice or furniture." She stopped and proceeded to turn her desk into a large beach umbrella. She smiled at the twins, then continued passing out the toothpicks.

Once again, Addy and Rhea were the first to fully transfigure their toothpicks. Jenna's had only gotten pointier. The boy sitting next to Rhea looked over at Jenna's toothpick, and chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Jenna asked. The boy looked up from her toothpick.

"I was just noticing that your toothpick was sharp."

"So?" The boy fidgeted in his seat.

"Well, I was thinking if we put our toothpicks together, we could get one needle." He said this as he lifted his toothpick into view. It had turned silver and had a small hole in the top, but it was unmistakably still a toothpick.

Jenna thought about it, then giggled softly.

"What's your name?"

"Dylan Renata."

"I'm Jenna Meyers."

* * *

All three girls left Transfiguration in high spirits. Rhea looked at Jenna for a moment.

"So, I saw you and that Ravenclaw boy talking in class." Addy's head shot up.

"Wait, a Ravenclaw? It's only the first day of school and you already have a crush on a boy! What about your schoolwork?"

"Geez Addy, can't you let the girl have a little happiness? You and your schoolwork. Sometimes you remind me of Mum too much." Addy stuck her tongue out at her sister.

"At least _I_ don't have crush on a teacher!" Rhea turned scarlet.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Jenna stared at Rhea.

"A teacher? Who is it...professor Lupin?" Jenna joked. Rhea face turned the color of beets.

Jenna made a gagging noise. "But he's got to be in his fifties!"

* * *

That night Jenna, Rhea, and Addy sat a group of soft, red arm chairs by the window. Jenna kept on asking questions about their family.

"So, how many people are in your family?"

"There's three on our Mum's side." Addy said.

"And like a billion on our Dad's" Rhea added.

"There's eighteen – no wait, nineteen if you count the fact that Aunt Penelope is pregnant."

"Wow. It's just my grandparents, my mum and me. How many of you family goes to Hogwarts now?"

"Well, there's just Désirée and us right now, but Désirée's little brother, Russell will be here in two years. Our little brother Rufus will be here in five, then Johnny the year after that, and then Olivia. But she's only three. Then of course there's the new baby."

"Can we stop talking about this? I already know my family."

"But Jenna doesn't!"

"I don't care. I'm going to bed."

"But we still have to figure out when we should that study group!"

"I know the perfect time, Addy."

"Really? When?"

"Never!" Rhea walked up the staircase and vanished from view. Addy sat there very pensively.

"She reminds me a lot of my Aunt Ginny."

* * *

Jenna sat up that night thinking about the conversation between her and Addy and Rhea. Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I wish I had a real family." She whispered to herself. "I wish I had a father." She kept on repeating her wishes all night. This continued for many nights afterwards.

Jenna raised her head from the pillow. Her puffy eyes glanced through an opening in her bed hangings to the window. A pale streak of pink light edged the dark blue sky. It was dawn. She groggily got out of bed and shivered against the cold. It had been two weeks since that conversation. Two weeks since she had been able to sleep for more than a few hours each night. Haunting images of what she never had still plagued her mind.

She showered and changed into her school robes. Friday, at last. No week had ever seemed so long. Jenna sat in the common room reading. Addy had been trying to get her to read _Hogwarts: A History_ for a week now, and Jenna had finally caved in.

"_It really_ _isn't that bad."_ Jenna thought to herself. She had barely gotten two pages when a pair of icy cold hands covered her eyes.

"Guess who?"

"I don't know. The Queen of England?" Rhea giggled and let go.

"I severely doubt the Queen would play guessing games with an eleven year old." Jenna chuckled at the thought and waved as Addy walked down the staircase rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"S-sorry I'm late." She said as she tried to stifle a yawn. "I was up late studying."

Rhea rolled her eyes. "Mum would be proud, Addy." Addy smiled at this. "But Dad would think you were bonkers." The smile left Addy's face as she stuck her tongue out at her sister.

* * *

They sat down at the Gryffindor table in silence. Jenna had no sooner grabbed a piece of toast that the rustle of a hundred wings reached her ears. A hundred or so owls flew into the Great Hall and began dropping letters onto their owners. Three owls headed towards them. Two landed gracefully on the table. The third, which happen to resemble a brown, furry tennis ball, landed in a second year's porridge.

"Pig!" Addy yelled as she tried to untie the letter from the soggy owl. She took the letter and grabbed a napkin to clean the owl off. Pig hooted appreciatively and zoomed around her head for a second before flying off to the Owlery.

"Pig?" Jenna asked.

"Yeah. Aunt Ginny named him Pigwidgeon, but Dad calls him Pig. He's the sweetest owl, but not very coordinated."

Jenna giggled. "Ow!" The owl next to her hooted and poked her sharply with its beak. Jenna glared at it and untied the letter from its outstretched leg. The owl gave another hoot and flew off. She opened up the letter and read:

_Jenna,_

_How's my angel? Are you having a good time at school? Are you learning a lot? You haven't written since you got there, and I'm worried. Are you making friends? I need to know these things. I am your mother. I hope this gets to you. I've never used an owl before. Did you know they have a post office full of owls that you can use right here in London? It's really quite amazing. I hope you are doing well (but if I know you, you are) and please please write back soon. I will be expecting an owl from you (doesn't that sound strange?)_

_Remember, I love you and I miss you and don't forget your dear old mother, living here all alone in this big (yeah right) empty apartment._

_Xoxo,_

_Your darling mother._

Jenna grinned at the letter and looked up. Addy and Rhea were bent over one of the letters and were giggling loudly.

"What's going on?" Addy pointed to the letter in her hands.

"It's from our Aunt Ginny. She's getting married."

"Really? That's wonderful."

"Yeah. And apparently, this bloke's quite handsome."

"And exotic. I can't believe she met him in Egypt! She's marrying one of Bill's friends. Isn't it amazing how you could end up marrying someone whom no one would ever suspect?"

"You're not marrying Professor Lupin, Rhea."

"It could happen."

'No it couldn't."

"Yes it could."

The argument continued through breakfast, while they were getting their books, and all the way down to the dungeons for potions. It only stopped when Rhea put a silencing spell on Addy 30 seconds before Snape marched into the classroom, black robes billowing behind him.

"Silence!" There was no need to say that because the moment he walked in the class had instantly quieted down.

"Today we are going to be making a boil curing potion. This is a simple potion that, as you should know, cures boils. The ingredients are on the board. Begin."

Jenna stared at the scrawling handwriting on the board, and then tossed a handful of dried nettles into her cauldron. The class continued with a hitch until a cauldron began to his. A large puff of acid green smoke wafted through the air causing people to gag.

"Astrophel! Do the instructions not specifically say that the porcupine quills should be added before the cauldron is taken off the fire?" A Slytherin in the third row with her light brown hair in two French braids burst into tears. Her cauldron had melted and the ruined potion was now making its way around the floor burning holes in people's shoes.

Bernice Astrophel ran from the room in tears, while Snape cleaned up the mess with the flick of his wand.

* * *

"He shouldn't have yelled at her like that." Rhea stated as they ate their dinner.

"She did mess up the potion horribly though."

"Addy, when will you take that stick out of your ass long enough to realize people get hurt when you yell at them."

"Rhea! Don't use that language. Mum could be listening!"

"How in the world would she be listening?"

"She has some of those Extendable Ears Uncles Fred and George made."

"Oh, right...we really should get some of those."

Jenna looked over at the Teacher's table to see if Professor Weasley had indeed been listening on their conversation, but she was talking to Professor Lupin about something and seemed to be totally disregarding her children.

Jenna watched them talk for a while. She was tired of listening to Addy and Rhea bicker over trivial things. She was about to turn away when the two teachers stopped talking and both glanced at Jenna.

Jenna was taken aback. _Why would two teachers suddenly stop mid-conversation to stare at me?_ She wondered. They stared and she stared, and then they went back to their conversation.

"That's weird."

"What is?" Addy and Rhea had stopped fighting and were now looking at Jenna curiously.

"Oh, nothing."

"Nothing can't be weird, Jenna." Addy said.

'Fine. It's just that Professor, Weas—your mum and Professor Lupin were talking, and then they just started staring at me. Like they were talking about me. It was strange."

"Wow. That is strange. We should ask Mum about it."

"I agree, Rhea. We'll go after we study, tonight."

"How bout before we study?"

"No. You're doing horribly in Defense Against the Dark Arts. You really need to stop drooling over Professor Lupin."

"Like you telling me is going to stop me."

"Rhea, you're eleven, he's around fifty! This is really unhealthy."

Rhea stuck her tongue out at Addy and the fight was resolved.

* * *

Well, what did everyone think? Review please! I only have like one! It's sad.


	8. Questions and Quidditch

For those of you who were upset with me for revealing Jenna's father, I_ wanted_ you people to know who Jenna's father is. My point is for you to know and Jenna not to...it's not a mystery story. Hope you like this chapter! There's Quidditch and burning roses!

* * *

Chapter Eight

Questions and Quidditch

That evening Rhea and Addy left Jenna sitting by the fire in the common room to ask their mother why she and Professor Lupin were so interested in her. They made their way down to Professor Weasley's bedroom and Addy gently knocked on the frame of the painting that covered the hidden entrance. The phoenix in the painting eyed the two girls as if it were upset that it was woken from its slumber.

Hermione Weasley opened the painting and grinned when she saw who had knocked.

"Come in you two! What a wonderful surprise. I've been thinking that you two have forgotten that you had a mother." She joked. The two girls grinned and followed their mother inside.

The bedroom was like the dorms in Gryffindor: all a deep red, but more elaborate and there was only one bed, of course. The bed was larger and silk hangings with oriental birds embroidered on it in gold covered the sheets from view. The carpet was a rich crimson color and the walls were covered in portraits of old Heads of Gryffindor. A fire crackled merrily in the hearth on the opposite wall, sending a warm glow over half the room.

Hermione led the girls to a round, wooden table in the corner and motioned for them to sit.

"What's going on you two? I know you're not here to just chat with your Mum." They looked down, ashamed.

"Well?" Addy spoke up.

"What's so special about Jenna?"

Hermione sighed. "What do you mean?"

"What we mean is," Rhea said harshly, "is that you and Professor Lupin seemed to have taken an odd interest in our friend for some reason and we'd like to know why."

Hermione stared into her daughter's eyes warily. "It's nothing. Jenna just reminded us of someone we used to know." Rhea stared at her, disbelief written all over her face. Hermione saw.

"It's true! We just thought she looked familiar. Now I suggest you two run off to bed before you get into trouble."

Rhea eyed her mother one last time before opening the painting and walking out. Addy kissed her mother goodnight and sprinted after her sister.

Back in the common room, Jenna waited anxiously for the return of her friends...and some answers.

The portrait creaked open and Jenna turned her focus from the chess game she was watching two sixth year boys play.

"Finally! What took you so long? What did your mum say?" Jenna asked rapidly.

"We weren't _that_ long." Rhea exclaimed. "And mum would spill." She added.

Addy cut in. "She said that you looked familiar...like she's met you before. Professor Lupin feels the same way. That's all."

"You can't really believe that's all, can you, Addy?"

"I can and I will. This is our mother we're talking about, and if we can't trust her, then who can we trust?"

Rhea mumbled something which sounded amazingly like 'good for nothing know it all' and retreated up the stairs to the dormitory.

"Well, Jenna, we should be getting off to bed too. We wouldn't want to miss the first Quidditch game of the year!" Addy skipped up the stairs and disappeared behind a door.

"Quidditch?" Jenna asked to no one in particular.

* * *

The next morning was grey and a light drizzle fell from the sky as Jenna, Rhea, and Addy made their way to the Quidditch pitch. They sat down on the bench after Addy had performed a drying spell to it. A voice echoed through the stadium.

"Welcome to the first Quidditch game of the year: Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw!" Loud cheers erupted from the stands. The announcer continued.

"Here's the Ravenclaw team! Allen! Barness! Jemmerworth! Lansing! Marett! Sornborger! Umbria! Zanders!"

Seven figures clad in royal blue walked out onto the field and mounted their brooms. The announcer took a deep breath.

"And now the Gryffindor team! Capulet! Hobbes! King! Leander! Pendragon! Romney! Weasley!"

The Gryffindor team emerged on the field wearing robes of deep scarlet. Tailing the group was a girl with long strawberry blond hair and a look that stated that she was about to throw up.

"I didn't know Desirée was on the team." Jenna stated. Rhea nodded.

"Oh, yeah. She's a chaser. This is her first game."

"That's explains the green tinge on her face." All three girls suppressed a laugh as the whistle blew and fourteen players rose into the air.

Jenna had never seen a Quidditch game before and was glad when Rhea started explaining what was going on.

"You see that red ball? Well, that's the quaffle. The chasers—that's what Desirée is—they try to put the quaffle into one of those three hoops...see?" she pointed as Lenny Pendragon scored for Gryffindor.

'Then there's the keeper...that's Nova Romney there. She's trying to keep the other team from scoring. Then there's the beaters. They have to beat away those black balls—those are bludgers—from their team and towards the other. And then there's the Seeker. Our Seeker is Keeley Hobbes. She has to catch the snitch. It's this little flying gold ball, and it's really fast and really hard to see. See how Keeley's just floating up there, looking?"

Jenna looked above the game and saw the lone figure in scarlet circling aimlessly. Jenna heard a gasp from the crowd as Keeley raced towards the opposite end of the pitch. The Ravenclaw Seeker saw her move and followed close behind.

The announcer was going crazy. "It's Hobbes and Zanders, neck to neck, broom to broom! There's no knowing who gunna catch it...its close...Zanders almost has it...Ow!" He gasped as Genevieve Zanders smacked into Desirée, who had not gotten out of the way in time. Both fell from the sky like leaves in autumn, hitting the ground with a deafening 'smack'.

Groans were heard throughout the stadium as Madam Pomfrey hobbled onto the pitch and examined the two girls. After a minute or so she stood up and levitated them into the hospital wing.

Addy looked ready to burst into tears as she dragged Rhea to the hospital wing with Jenna tagging behind.

* * *

When they reached the wing, it wasn't empty as they had figured. Five figures stood hovering around a single bed. Four worried expressions on their faces, and one who looked bored out of his mind.

"Are you three related too?" Madame Pomfrey asked with a tone of annoyance in her voice.

Rhea nodded and the three walked to the bedside, where the five people finally noticed them.

"Oh, Rhea! Adina!" one of the figures shouted as she threw herself upon them. This woman had long, straight, silvery hair that flowed down her back like a sparkling waterfall. Her ice blue eyes were red from her tears.

"Fleur, calm down. She's going to be fine...you heard Madam Pomfrey." A tall man with red hair tied in a ponytail, gently lifted the woman from the twins and gave them a weak smile before turning back to the bed where his daughter lay unconscious.

"Humph. Zees school nurse! What does she know? I steel inseest that we take her to St. Mungo's." Fleur screeched. Madam Pomfrey, who had been standing behind the crowd, looked utterly disgusted at the woman who questioned her ability.

"That's it! Everybody out! My patients need rest and my care. There are too many people in here. Out!" Everybody stared at her for a second and then slowly marched out into the corridor. Out in the open, Jenna was finally able to see who else was there. There was the silver-haired woman – Fleur – and her red-haired husband. There were two older looking people...both with red hair, Professor Granger, and a little boy with the same strawberry blonde hair as Desirée, who had had the bored expression on his face in the hospital wing.

Addy walked up to the boy, placed a kiss on each cheek and cried "Russell! You poor thing. You must be so upset!" Addy then hugged him tightly and could not see the look of repugnance on his face.

After Addy let go, she was introduced to the group. The tall redhead was their Uncle Bill and Fleur was their aunt, who was apparently part Veela, but Jenna had no idea what that was. The boy was their cousin, Russell, and the two older people were Rhea and Addy's grandparents. All of them had come to see Desirée in her first ever Quidditch match.

As they walked along the corridor, they passed by both the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw Quidditch teams, a small group of fourth year Ravenclaw girls in hysterics, and a sixth year boy who was trying to conjure up roses while running, but the roses kept on bursting into flames every few seconds.

The group was silent except the occasional comment on the school or each other. Jenna watched as Russell began skipping stones across the lake. At the fifth stone, the lake started to ripple and a giant tentacle rose out of the water and threw the stone back onto the shore. Russell screamed and hid behind his mother for the rest of the time, while Rhea laughed and Addy, Bill, and Hermione tried to convince him that the Giant Squid was nice. The elder Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had fallen asleep under a tree, and Mr. Weasley was snoring loudly.

"_This is what a real family is like_" Jenna thought. She was jarred out of her thoughts by a smiling Rhea.

"Guess what? Mum and Dad said you can come for Christmas if Grandma and Grandpa say it's all right!" Jenna smiled up at her friend and gave her a big hug, causing both of them to tumble into a heap on the grass.

"Jenna stopped laughing and looked at Rhea. "I just hope my mother lets me go." Rhea shrugged. "She can probably come too. We've already got like twenty people...what's one more?"

* * *

Well...how is it? Review please! I'll love you forever if you do!


	9. Harry Potter

Chapter Nine

Harry Potter

Desirée left Madam Pomfrey's care two days later with no recollection of what had happened. The only thing anyone would tell her was that she helped win the game for Gryffindor.

The next day at breakfast Jenna got an answer from her mother.

_Dear Love,_

_I'm glad you've finally written to me and I'm glad that you've made such good friends. I think it's a wonderful idea for you to spend time with them and I'm honored that the Weasley's want to include me in their holidays, but I don't think I should go. I'll let you go home with your friends, but I'll be picking you up from their house Christmas afternoon. _

_Please don't pout about this. I'm your mother and I deserve to spend a little time with you. Have a Happy Christmas. I love you and I'll see you in a few weeks._

_Love always,_

_Your Mother_

"What did she say?" Rhea asked.

"She said I could go, but she's picking me up from your house on Christmas."

"Still, she said you could go!" Rhea lunged at her friend and gave her a big hug.

**_(Stupid line isn't working)_**

December came upon the castle quicker than you can say 'snow'. Jenna woke up on the twentieth of December and stared at the winter wonderland outside her window. Where she lived, Jenna never saw the snow this white. It had always ended up yellow and brown 20 minutes after it fell into London's dingy streets. Here at Hogwarts, it was pure white and untouched. The world was covered in a fluffy blanket. A strip of pink light told her that it was just past dawn.

Without waking her roommates, Jenna quietly changed into something suitable for snow and crept out into the common room and then into the corridor. All through the castle, not a creature stirred. Only her footsteps broke the echoing silence.

She reached the front door and threw it open to greet the morning with a wide smile. Jenna let out a scream of joy as she flopped into the snow and began making a snow angel. She finished and hoisted herself off the ground, looked at her creation, and frowned. There were two handprints right at the bottom of the wings.

"Don't you know you need two people to make an angel?" Jenna turned her head at the voice. "Why?"

"Well, you need one person to make the angel and then one person to help the first up so you don't get handprints on them."

"I'll keep that in mind, Mr." Jenna replied to the stranger.

"Mr.? Please, just call me Harry. Harry Potter." Jenna smiled up at the man. He had messy black hair that almost hid his eyes from view, but she could still tell they were bright green.

"Hi. I'm Jenna."

"Hi, Jenna. What are you doing up so early anyways?" Jenna looked down at her angel.

"I just saw the snow, and well, I live in London, so the snow is never this beautiful."

"That makes perfect sense, Jenna. But I suggest you go back inside before you catch a cold." Jenna stared at this stranger, at this Harry Potter. He looked familiar. She couldn't place him though.

"Yeah, okay." She followed him into the castle and to the Great Hall. Inside it was warm and inviting. By now, it was around eight and a lot of the students were up and eating steaming bowls of porridge. Harry left her at the door and walked down the corridor. Jenna sat at the Gryffindor table and was greeted a few minutes later by a pink cheeked Addy and a sleepy eyed Rhea.

"Eight o' clock on a Saturday. You people are bonkers." Addy rolled her eyes at her sister. "There's snow, Rhea. I thought you loved the snow."

"I love the snow after 11:00. Before that, I don't care if hell freezes over."

"Hmpf. Have you at least packed, Rhea? We are leaving at eleven, you know."

"Yeah, yeah."

Jenna put down her fork. "You know, I met the strangest man tod—"

The muffled conversation was broken by a loud screech at the teacher's table. Everyone's head turned towards the sound and saw Professor Weasley rise from her chair and run towards the tall man who had just walked in the door. Headmaster McGonagall was walking behind him with a letter in her hands. The man picked Professor Granger up and spun her around in circles before putting her down and kissing her on the cheek.

He turned towards the Gryffindor table and Jenna saw his face. It was Harry Potter. Rhea and Addy leapt from their seats and ran towards Harry. He lifted them up at the same time and twirled them around as he had done with their mother. When he set them down, he gave them each a kiss on their forehead and sent them back to the table where they were received with questioning looks.

"He's our godfather, "explained Addy promptly to half the Gryffindor table and a few curious Ravenclaws sitting behind them.

Jenna, who had been staring at Harry the whole time, finally tore her eyes away from the tall stranger and placed them on the red haired twins.

"That's the man I met in the snow. Harry Potter. He's your godfather?" The twins nodded.

"He's spending Christmas with us, so you'll get to meet him better then," Rhea added.

Jenna nodded at this, and the three girls finished their breakfast quickly and headed back up to the dormitory.

**_(Stupid line that isn't WORKING!!!)_**

"LOOK AT THIS PLACE!" Addy's screams were heard all the way into the corridor. Robes, books, and pieces of parchment littered the floor. More clothing was scattered on two of the beds and an empty trunk sat on a third.

Geez, Addy. You don't have to be so over-dramatic. I'm packing right now." Rhea said this as she picked up a robed and haphazardly tossed it into the trunk. On top of that went _Beginning Transfiguration_ and _1000 Magical Herbs and Fungi_.

"You pack horribly," exclaimed Addy.

"At least I'm packing."

Twenty minutes later Rhea, Addy, and Jenna were dragging their trunks down the stairs and into the common room.

"This is too heavy. I'm not carrying this all the way down to Mum's office."

"Rhea, we're not carrying these all the way down there."

"We're not?"

Addy rolled her eyes and reached into her robes, pulling out her wand. She pointed it at the three trunks and cleared her throat.

"_Locomotor trunks!"_

The trunks rose into the air and hovered about a foot off the ground. Addy began to walk towards the portrait and all three trunks followed her. She stopped and so did the trunks.

"Are you two coming or am I going alone with all your things?"

Rhea and Jenna caught up.

"Addy, where'd you learn that?"

"Mum taught me last week. She thought it might come in handy."

"How come she didn't teach me?" Addy just shrugged her shoulders.

They reached the office of Professor Hermione Weasley and opened the door without knocking. Rhea still looking huffed that she wasn't taught the spell.

"Where have you three been? I've already sent Harry and Desirée along ten minutes ago!" Professor Weasley jumped off the trunk she was sitting on and put her hands on her hips. Addy looked at Rhea crossly.

"Rhea wasn't as packed as she led us to believe."

Hermione sighed. "Well, at least you're here now. Come on, everybody grab some flue powder."

All three Weasleys reached into a pot near a large fireplace and took out a handful of sparkling sand.

"Rhea, you go first, dear." Rhea threw her handful into the fireplace and acid green flames roared up. Rhea entered the flames and spoke loudly.

"The Burrow!" And then she vanished.

Jenna's eyes were as big as saucers. "Where did she go? What happened?"

Hermione and Addy looked at Jenna. "Well, I guess that means you've never traveled by flue powder."

"No, Professor."

"Then you can go now. Just take a handful of the flue powder, toss it into the fireplace and call out the destination of your choice. We're going to the Burrow."

Jenna sighed as she picked out a handful of powder and tossed it into the fireplace. Green flames once again shot up. She took a deep breath and stepped into the fire.

**_(DAMN YOU LINE!!!!!)_**

Well? How was it? Was it worth it? Tell me what you think! Review. It could be a Chanukah present for me…


	10. The Burrow

**(A/N I just want to thank kimmystarr for reviewing cause it made me get up off my butt and actually write!!! Well, here it is…hope you like it. And review please, cause that's what makes me write…all my adoring fans. Lol, sorry…I'm weird. Oh, and I meant to write this at the beginning of the last chapter. More thanks are given at the end…**

* * *

Chapter Ten

The Burrow

It didn't feel hot, more like warm breath than anything else.

"The Burrow!" she screamed as loud as she could as she inhaled smoke and ash.

Jenna whirred around and around and fireplace after fireplace rushed past her until she thought she was going to be sick.

Suddenly she stopped as her body hit hard ground. Jenna stood up and coughed before looking around at where she had landed.

It was a kitchen with six people in it. Rhea was being brushed of by an elderly woman that Jenna recognized as Mrs. Weasley. Harry was sitting at the table holding a red-haired baby and chatting with Desirée and a small boy Jenna had never seen before.

"Oh dear! You look worse than Rhea." Mrs. Weasley grabbed Jenna and began to vigorously wipe the ash off with a rag.

Mrs. Weasley was still wiping off Jenna when a very sooty Addy fell out of the fireplace, followed by Hermione, who looked slightly less so.

"I never liked flue powder." Hermione stated as she dusted off her robes.

"What, and those car-things are any better?"

Everyone in the kitchen turned around. Hermione smiled warmly and kissed her husband before stating loudly, "Not the way you drive."

The adults laughed, while the children stared at them with raised eyebrows.

"What are you talking about? Dad's never driven a car."

"Yes I have, Rhea. Once, and it's an experience I never want to go through again."

"Well, technically you didn't drive it, you flew it."

All eyes were on Harry now, as he grinned at Ron mischievously.

"You're not going to talk about this, are you?"

"Oh, 'Mione. Lighten up."

"Tell us please, Harry?" Harry grinned and looked from Ron, who's ears had turned bright pink to Hermione who was staring daggers at both of them.

"All right, I'll tell everyone about it on two conditions. One…" He held up a finger as he looked at all the children who had now gathered around him. "I need your father's help. And two…" He lifted his head as well as a second finger. "We all need a little cocoa or else I won't tell a word."

Everyone smile as they headed into the living room followed by a dozen or so mugs of steaming hot cocoa and a large plate of cookies conjured by Mrs. Weasley.

* * *

Jenna stared at the sea of red hair. The smiling faces, the old school stories, the festive decorations and the smell of home cooking and that expensive perfume Fleur was wearing.

_This is what it felt like to have a family. I want a family like this. I want aunts and uncles, cousins and grandparents, sisters and brothers…I want a father._

Jenna was snapped out of her thoughts by a pale hand waving in front of her face.

"Earth to Jenna!" Rhea yelled.

"What?"

"Come on. We have to show you to where you'll be staying."

They climbed flight after flight of stairs until they reached a closed door with a small wooded sign that said

"_GINNY'S ROOM: DO NOT ENTER"_

"This was our aunt's room until she moved to Cairo. Now we sleep here whenever we come over." Addy explained as she opened the door.

Inside, the walls were white with a border or light blue flowers. There were two twin beds covered in light blue quilts and a bunk bed with green blankets that didn't look as though it belonged in the room.

"_They just probably added it for us,"_ thought Jenna.

The trunks had already been put in the room by Mrs. Weasley, so the three girls began to unpack. Ten minutes later, Desirée entered the room and announced that dinner was ready.

* * *

All four girls trekked down the long flight of stairs and walked into the kitchen. There were so many heads of red hair; Jenna thought the house was on fire. She giggled at the thought.

"What are laughing at?" Desirée was looking at her, but her ice blue eyes were cover by her strawberry blond hair that was shimmering in the firelight.

"It just looks like the house is on fire with all this red hair."

Apparently she had said this louder than she had thought because at least six people looked in her direction, but very few smiled or laughed.

Jenna turned red with embarrassment at being heard and turned to get out of the crowd, which had now flowed into the dining room where they would be eating dinner.

"Where are you going?"

"Oh, just to the loo, Addy." Addy gave her an incredulous look and sighed.

"It's down the hall, first door on your left."

"Thanks."

Jenna sought a retreat in the bathroom. She sat on the toilet and put her head in her hands.

"_I feel like an outcast…I don't belong here. I'm not related at all to them."_ Jenna sighed. "Maybe I should just ask to leave," she thought out loud.

Jenna sighed once again and stood up. As she left the confines of the bathroom, she ran into something solid.

"Oomph." Jenna cried as she smack into Harry.

"Oh, sorry…well, there's the little snow angel! Where have you been?"

"I…uh…" but Jenna didn't get a chance to explain anything because Harry was steering her to the oversized table laden with more food than and more joyful chatting than a Hogwarts feast.

* * *

**Hi people! This is just to thank everyone who has reviewed so far…**

**Princessah**

**Phoenix L. Halliwell**

**Kimmystarr**

**Hornhead- (I meant to write that line thing.)**

**Lightning Rain**

**Reigning Hobbitess**

**Review some more please…I love them soooo much!**


	11. The Family Dinner

**Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in so long. School has been crazy! Teachers tend to shove as much knowledge as possible into your head before winter break to make up for lost time. However, since I am on break right now, I should be updating at least 3x a week…maybe more. :) So here it is…I hope you like it. **

**_(A/N)There seems to be a slight technical difficulty with chapter six… so I apologize for that, but I can't figure out why it's not all showing up. If anyone has any suggestions, please tell me.

* * *

Chapter 11_**

A Family Dinner

Harry and Jenna reached the table and Jenna noticed that the amount of red hair had increased. She felt her arm being tugged and looked to her right.

"Hey, Addy." Addy smiled and pulled Jenna through the crowd to a seat right in between her and Rhea.

Jenna gave a half-hearted grin to them before reaching for the mashed potatoes.

"So, who are you?"

Jenna looked up and saw a man with wavy red hair, horn-rimmed glasses, and a serious expression.

Rhea answered for her.

"This is our best friend Jenna. Jenna, this is our Uncle Percy."

Percy held out his hand and Jenna took it politely. He shook it vigorously for second before dropping it.

"It's very nice to meet you Jenna." He reached out to his right and grabbed a woman with dark hair, carrying a little boy with dark red hair.

"This is my wife Penelope and our son, Oliver." He stated, beaming with pride. "You know she's pregnant now."

"Really?" asked Jenna with pretend enthusiasm.

"Yes. Our third child." He smirked at Jenna once more before a pat on the back caused him to cough and Oliver to shriek in alarm.

"Yeah, he's going to end up like Mum and Dad."

"Seven kids with red hair and freckles."

"Maybe some will take after us."

Percy turned red at that last statement.

"Fred. George. Lovely to see you again. How's the business?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"Well, it's lovely to see you too." Fred said mockingly

"Just lovely." George said while he walked up to Rhea.

"Lovely to see you. Just lovely." Rhea giggled and Fred mimicking his twin's behavior, went over to Penelope.

"Lovely to see you. Just lovely." Olivia giggled and then burped. Rhea caught on and went over to Addy and shook her hand hard.

"Lovely to see you. Just lovely." Addy was trying to look annoyed but couldn't help but smile when Fred did it to Percy again and his hand turned skeletal, making Percy screech like a little girl.

Do you like it? It's our newest idea!" He opened up his hand to show a small silver ring on his pinky. "Just slip it on and your hand turns into whatever color or style you can think of.

Just as said it, his hand went from skeletal to pink with large purple flowers. Everyone laughed except Percy.

"I guess that answers my question."

All right everyone! Sit down and finish your meal." Mrs. Weasley was standing behind them with her hands on her hips, and a small smile on her face.

* * *

Jenna sat down again sitting across from her was yet another Weasley. She smiled sweetly at Jenna before introducing herself.

"Hello, I'm Ginny. Who might you be?"

"I'm Jenna, Addy and Rhea's best friend."

Well, it's nice to meet you, Jenna. So, where do you live?"

"London."

"Well that must be nice. I've always loved London."

"Not really, I live in this tiny apartment with my Mum. We're not even allowed to have pets."

"I'm sorry about that, but where's you dad in all this, if you don't mind me asking?" Jenna sighed.

"I don't mind. I've never met him and I don't know anything about him except that he's a wizard."

"Well, I'm really sorry then. I shouldn't have brought it up." Ginny looked down at her plate.

"It's really all right. I'm not that upset over it. I mean, I've never even met him."

Suddenly Ginny looked up from her plate. "What's your last name again?"

"I never really gave it to you, but its Meyers. Why?"

"Oh, no reason. You just remind me of someone."

Don't I always." Jenna said more to herself than anyone.

* * *

Dessert passed by quickly in Jenna's mind. The chattering around her faded to a dull roar in her ears as she thought about that conversation.

_Why do people keep saying that? Who do I remind them of? No one has ever said. I have all these questions and no one ever seems to want to answer them. What is going on that I don't know?_

Jenna was shook from her thoughts by a hand on her shoulder. It was Hermione.

"Honey, it's time for bed." Jenna nodded sleepily and followed Rhea and Addy up the stairs. They changed into their pajamas and climbed into bed.

The last thing Jenna could remember was Rhea saying, "I better get some good presents after having to listen to Percy talk about his job for two hours…"

* * *

Ok…there's this little button at the bottom that says submit review. Just click it and write what you think. That's all you have to do. No assembly required.

Hope you liked it!


	12. Christmas: Past and Present

**This is my favorite chapter so far. I've never actually celebrated Christmas before, so this is what I think happens. Tell me if I was accurate, would you? Tell me anything that I've missed and I'll fix it. Sorry its late…I forgot to post it.**

* * *

Chapter 12

Christmas: Past and Present

Jenna woke up the next morning to a wide eyed and smiling Rhea.

"Get up, it's Christmas!"

Jenna grinned and pushed Rhea off the bed.

"I'm up, I'm up. Go annoy your sister now."

Rhea obliged and immediately jumped on Addy's bed and began poking her in the nose repeatedly.

"Get off me Rhea!" Addy opened one eye at Rhea, and then tossed a pillow in her direction, which missed and hit the lump on the bottom bunk.

"Ow!" All three girls looked over at a disheveled Desirée. She got out of bed, marched over to Addy and Rhea, and stared daggers at them right before smacking Addy upside the head with the pillow.

The pillow fight continued for about five more minutes when Hermione charged into the room. The pillows stopped flying as they stared through the feather filled air at the adult in flannel pajamas with teddy bears on them.

"That is quite enough! There are other people in this house trying to sleep and you four are making it very difficult."

She glared at the four sullen-faced girls before smirking slightly. "Now, there are presents down stairs with your names on it and the boys have been up for a half hour already."

Rhea gave Addy and Jenna a huge grin before bolting out of Addy's bed and dashing past her mother and down the stairs. Jenna, Addy and Desirée followed close behind.

Jenna was last to reach the bottom, which was lucky because she stopped short on the bottom stair and gaped at the scene before her.

The living room had been cleared of all the furniture and a huge Christmas tree stood in the center. The tree was covered in ornaments that had been enchanted to dance on their branches and hum carols, and it sparkled with tiny white lights. When Jenna looked closer, she realized the tiny lights were icicles glinting in the firelight.

Under the tree were presents of all shapes, sizes, and colors that were so numerous they spilled out from underneath the tree.

All the Weasley children were gathered around the tree, ripping open presents and chattering lively.

Jenna thought about past Christmas mornings with her mother.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Jenna woke up very early Christmas morning and ran into the living room where the small and slightly brown tree stood in the corner. Her smile widened as she saw the four presents under the tree: two for her two for her mother._

_Jenna picked up one of her gifts and shook it._

"_You're lucky that's the one your grandparents gave you." Jenna turned around. Her mother was wearing a long, dark blue, flannel nightgown and her hair was loose and fell around her face in messy waves._

"_Happy Christmas, Mum. Why am I lucky?"_

"_If you'd open your presents you'd see," she teased. Jenna grinned and ripped open the present from her grandparents._

"_It's a book…The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe. That's an odd name for a book, isn't it Mum?"_

_Elizabeth just smiled. "Are you ever going to open mine?" Jenna glanced under the tree and saw the small package her mother was referring to. She studied it for a moment before ripping off the wrapping paper and revealing a small, white box._

_Jenna carefully opened the box and gasped. She lifted the silver chain from the box and gaped at the tiny diamond star dangling from the end._

_It's beautiful, but how did you afford this? It must have cost a lot of money."_

"_Don't worry about it, Love. I've had that for a long time. I thought you might like to have it now " Jenna looked up at her mother and ran to her, giving her the biggest hug she could._

"_I love you, Mum."_

_End Flashback_

* * *

Jenna wiped a tear from her face as she held her star necklace. Addy called to her.

"Jenna? Come on, you've got presents!" Jenna smiled and walked over to the large mass of presents, being careful not to trip over Oliver's toy broom.

Rhea handed her a gift about the size of her head. Inside was a large box of assorted sweets from Honeydukes.

"How'd you get this? I thought you had to be in third year to go to Hogsmead." Jenna asked Rhea.

"I asked Desirée to buy it for me on their last trip." Rhea grinned. "Do you like it?"

"I love it!" Jenna shrieked as she hugged Rhea.

"Ok, ok." Addy patted Jenna on the shoulder. "Now you have to open mine."

"It's probably a book."

"Shut it Rhea!"

"Addy, that's not proper language."

"Sorry Grandmum. Open it Jenna!" Jenna smiled at her friend as she unwrapped her gift.

"Ha! It is a book." Rhea stated triumphantly.

"But it's a really good one, Jenna. I thought you might like it." Jenna stared at the cover. It showed a picture of a woman sitting on the moon and a man down below attached to strings that the woman was holding. In shiny, silver letters were the words: _Novio_ by Gennadius Sugarbreeze

"It's about a woman who fall in love with a man, but he doesn't love her back, so she puts a spell on him to make him fall for her, but it was too strong and it drove her insane and….and you should just read it without me telling you the whole story." Addy caught her breath, while Rhearolled her eyesand Jenna giggled.

"At least she didn't give you _Hogwarts: A History _like she gave me last year." Addy stuck her tongue out at her sister and reached for another present.

* * *


	13. Mommy Dearest

**A/N Hiya people! Chapter 13 is up and I hope you like it. I'm leaving for New York tomorrow morning so I won't be updating till at least Wednesday. Happy New Year everyone!**

* * *

Chapter 13

Mommy Dearest

"Morning. What'd I miss?" Everyone looked turned towards Harry and smiled. Ron tossed a present to him in response and Harry caught it with amazing agility.

"What, no Happy Christmas?"

"Happy Christmas!" everyone chimed in.

'That's more like it." Harry grinned.

Harry tore the wrapping paper from his gift and stared at it with a small smile on his face.

"Well?"

"Mrs. Weasley, it's wonderful…like always." Mrs. Weasley beamed as Harry pulled the dark green sweater over his head.

"Does everyone else like their sweaters?" Mrs. Weasley asked. There were affirmations and overzealous shouts of joy all around.

Jenna stared at the knitted sweaters that surrounded her. As a joke, she put on a sad face and stated loudly, "No sweater for me?" A package was shoved in her face.

"Of course you get one, Jenna." Rhea grinned. Jenna slowly unwrapped a green sweater.

"I guess we match now, don't we?"

"I guess we do." Jenna smiled up at Harry before being pulled back into the pile of presents by…someone…

* * *

By lunch, the gifts had all been torn open, wrapping paper and ribbons covered the floor like a crinkly Christmas carpet, and absolutely everyone was wearing one of Mrs. Weasley's sweaters.

Desirée was chasing Rufus, Russel, and John around because they had stolen her wand and were now accidentally shooting red and blue sparks out of it, when a knock was heard at the door.

"Now who would be knocking at our door on Christmas?" Mrs. Weasley wondered aloud as she smacked Bill on the arm. Bill rubbed his arm and pouted, but answered the door all the same.

"Yes?" Bill asked nonchalantly.

"I'm here to pick up Jenna. I'm her mother."

Jenna heard these words, got up and hugged her mother. As she pulled away, her mouth dropped open.

"Mum? You dyed your hair! And why are you wearing sun glasses?" Elizabeth put a finger to Jenna's mouth and shushed her quietly.

"We'll talk about this later, Love." Elizabeth straightened up and smiled at the Weasleys.

"Thank you for inviting her to your home for Christmas; I hope she wasn't a burden."

"Oh, not at all. She was an angel." cried Mr. Weasley. Elizabeth forced a smile at the comment.

Hermione eyed Elizabeth incredulously. "Ron," she directed to her husband. "Where's Harry?"

Ron looked around and shrugged his soldiers.

"He probably went to the loo. Why?"

"No reason." Hermione continued to watch Elizabeth, making her noticeably nervous.

"We should really get going. Jenna?" Elizabeth uttered. Jenna's head perked up. "Go get you things, Love."

Jenna sighed and walked up the rickety stairs followed by a depressed Addy and Rhea.

A few moments later, Jenna returned to the front door with a large trunk supported by all three girls.

"Say 'Goodbye' to your friends, Jenna." Jenna hugged Rhea and Addy tightly for a second before letting go and waving 'goodbye' to the Weasleys.

* * *

They reached the car, and shoved Jenna things into the trunk. They got in and started the car without a word being spoken. The long drive back into London seemed longer with the perpetual silence that hung in the air. But when they reached their apartment, the words flew faster than a Firebolt.

"Mum, what's going on? You show up looking like an undercover agent, act rudely to my friends and their family, and you won't tell me why."

"I was not rude to the—"

"Yes you were and you know it."

Elizabeth sighed. "Jenna, there are things about this situation that you just don't know."

"Then tell me!"

"Just forget about it."

"No! Tell me!"

"You're too young. You wouldn't understand it."

"Try me."

"Jenna, go to your room. I don't want to deal with this right now."

Jenna fought back tears and ran to her room. Elizabeth sat down on a chair in the living room and began rubbing her temples with her thumbs.

"_That was close. Should I tell her though? She is friends with the Weasleys now. And he's friends with them. That girl…Hermione…she probably already suspects. Oh, God…when did this get so complicated?_

_

* * *

_

An hour later, Elizabeth carefully opened Jenna's bedroom door. The light was on and the blankets and sheets had been thrown around the room. Jenna was fast asleep on the bed, still in her green sweater and sneakers. Her hand clutched the star necklace.

Elizabeth smiled sadly and placed the tossed-aside blanket over Jenna. Then she pulled the desk chair up next to the bed and sat down. Elizabeth began softly stroking Jenna's unbrushed hair as she sang softly.

_Hush-a-by, don't you cry._

_Go to sleepy, little baby._

_When you wake, you shall have_

_All the pretty little horses…

* * *

_

**Review my lovely little readers! Review!**


	14. Like Father, Like Daughter

**Yes…that's right. I'm back from vacation. Rejoice all! Some of you have been asking some questions about various things in the story and I'm going to answer them. **

**The Headmistress is Professor McGonagall(I'm assuming Dumbledore died…He can't live forever. But he died peacefully.) **

**And second…yes, Hermione and Ron did know Elizabeth when she was married to Harry. It's why Hermione was suspicious when she showed up at the door. She looked familiar, but couldn't really place her. I figured Ron would be oblivious to everything, as he generally is. Oh, and Elizabeth knew them too. It's why she didn't accept the invitation and why she had dyed her hair. She didn't want to be recognized and bring up forgotten feelings and questions she didn't want to answer.**

**I'm glad you enjoyed the Christmas scene and thank you to everyone who reviewed…we've reached 30!**

**Ok, that's all, so sit back, relax and enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

Chapter 14

Like Father, Like Daughter

A week later, Jenna woke to a streak of light coming in through her open bedroom door. She rubbed her eyes and opened the blinds to the one window in her room, only to see into her neighbor's bedroom. Jenna shuddered at the sight of the hairy man in the undershirt and looked down into the alley below. It was dark, cold and covered in brown snow. She wished for the pure white of Hogwarts grounds.

"Jenna?" Elizabeth called.

Jenna mumbled incoherently and stumbled into the kitchen. She flopped down on a chair, staring angrily at her mother as she sat down next to her in her tattered robe, coffee in hand.

"Are you still mad at me?" Elizabeth asked warily.

Jenna folded her arms across her chest and refused to speak. Elizabeth sighed.

"Jenna…there is a very good explanation as to why I was acting like I was." Jenna looked up from her cereal and eyed her mother.

"And…?"

"And I really don't want to tell you right now."

"Why not?" Jenna's tempered was beginning to rise.

_At least she's talking to me._

"I just…can't, Jenna. It's too hard."

"I'm sure it's not as hard to know it, then not to, Mother."

"Jenna, don't be like this—"

"Be like WHAT?"

"LIKE YOUR FATHER!" Jenna stared at her mother. Elizabeth cleared her throat as she looked down into her coffee cup.

"I'm sorry, Love…I didn't mean to scream at you like that." Jenna found her voice.

"I remind you of my dad?" Elizabeth looked up at her daughter; tears formed behind her eyes as she silently nodded.

"What about me reminds you?" Elizabeth forced back the tears and answered quietly with a small watery smile.

"Your temper, some; it's passionate, but only released when it's absolutely necessary. Your smile is like his a little…but mainly your eyes. You have his eyes."

The tears fell freely now as Elizabeth remembered the way those eyes could penetrate into her soul and maker her weak in the knees.

Jenna hugged her mother forcefully; she was crying as well.

Jenna suppressed another round of tears long enough to ask the question she'd wanted to ask as long as she could remember.

"Mum? Who is my father?" Elizabeth held Jenna back from her and stared at her daughter's tear-stained cheeks and the hope in her eyes.

Elizabeth pursed her lips before answering.

* * *

**Yes! I am pure EVIL! Muahahahahahahah!!!! I guess you'll have to read the next chapter to find out what Elizabeth says. I know…you hate me, you hate cliffhangers, you hate life. Because I have made you wait. But don't kill yourselves yet my dear readers. You probably know who the father is anyways. :)**

**And yeah...it's short, but I'm evil.**

**So review my beloved fans! I'm not updating till I get 40 reviews!!! Or till Thursday…whichever comes first.**


	15. Author's Notes

**Chapter 15 kind of…more like 14 ½**

**Authors Notes **

**So I'm updating again…yay! But I'm still purely evil because this chapter is just for answering questions and thanking my wonderful reviewers who probably hate my guts now. Lol. I'm only doing this because one of the questions I got happens to require a long answer. And in giving this long answer, you gain a deeper understanding of both the plot and characters…if I've done my job right.**

**1) Why is Elizabeth behaving so ridiculously?**

** That will be revealed later on. ;)**

**2) Who is Jenna's father? **

** If you don't know by now, then you'll have to wait till I mention it in the story. But honestly…green eyes…**

**3) How did Elizabeth and Jenna's father meet? (the long answer)**

** They met in muggle London. Elizabeth was a waitress at a local restaurant and Jenna's dad had come in to celebrate his good marks in Auror training. They dated for about a year and got married. Jenna dad never told Elizabeth he was a wizard. His disappearances for auror work were explained by business trips. Elizabeth thought he worked for a telephone company. Three years after they were first married, Jenna's dad finally confesses to being a wizard because Elizabeth mistakenly thought he was cheating on her and he needed to prove otherwise. Elizabeth freaked out and Jenna's dad tried to explain the Wizarding world to her, which is how she knew about the owls and Hogwarts…kind of, but she couldn't handle it. She figured she couldn't trust him anymore, so she filed for divorce. Jenna's dad continued to do auror work and does so to this day. But Elizabeth never told Jenna's dad she was pregnant, so he has no idea he's a father and would hardly be suspicious of a girl with green eyes.

* * *

**

**So there you have it. Some background info for you to soak up. Anymore questions, you know what to do.**

**Now for my Thank yous!**

**Nina Hikari**

**Kimmystarr**

**Dadswell**

**Princessah**

**Jekl**

**Horn-head**

**Speedmonkey3**

**Lightningrain**

**Reining Hobbitess**

**I love you all! That goes double for those of you who have put me on your Author Alert list and either you Favorite Authors or Favorite Stories list. I could kiss you all, but I won't because that would be slightly awkward.**

**Don't worry people. The next chapter will be up by Thursday just like I promised, because I have nothing else better to do…except my project on Jane Eyre…I bet you have to do this project in hell…lol. But I'm procrastinating on that because this is much more fun!**

**Read on, my little readers…Read on!**


	16. Who's Your Daddy?

**I'm sorry I was so mean lately. Really, the horns are just there to prop up the halo. grins evilly But I believe you have suffered enough, so this is actually a chapter. Yay! So I do not need a timeout. :)

* * *

**

Chapter 16

Who's Your Daddy?

"Jenna, you have to understand that this is really hard for me." Elizabeth pleaded. Jenna nodded and leaned closer. Elizabeth took Jenna's hand in both of hers and looked at her daughter.

"I doubt you'll ever meet him, Jenna, so don't get your hopes up. He travels all around Europe doing…whatever magic things he does. He doesn't even know you exist!"

"Mum?"

"Yes, Jenna?"

"Just tell me."

"Jenna, are you sure you want to know who your father is?"

"Yes Mum…please."

Elizabeth closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "His name is…is…Harry. Harry Potter."

Jenna looked at her mother with a blank yet, penetrating stare…and then promptly fainted.

* * *

Elizabeth watched as her daughter slipped from her chair and grabbed her before her head hit the floor.

"Jenna? Jenna? Are you all right?" Elizabeth bent over Jenna and tapped her cheeks. Jenna stirred momentarily.

"Jenna? Can you here me?" Jenna opened her eyes slightly and groaned.

Elizabeth carried Jenna to her room and laid her on her bed, covering her with an old, musty quilt.

"Mum?"

"Jenna!" Elizabeth began placing kisses all over her face until Jenna's weaving arms made it too hard.

"Mum, STOP!"

"I'm sorry, Love, but you had me so worried. Gods, Jenna. I knew you weren't ready to know…but you looked so lost and so hopeful…but now, you've fainted because you now know who your father is. You might have brain damage now and it's all my fault."

Elizabeth had begun pacing the room and was rambling incoherently, until Jenna coughed loudly.

"Jenna! You're not sick, are you?"

"No Mum, I'm fine. I only did that to get your attention. You were off in your own little world there for a second."

"Well, then what do you need?"

"I just wanted to say that knowing who my father is did not make me faint…and I don't have brain damage." Elizabeth smiled at this last part.

"Then why did you faint. Tell me, Jenna?"

"I fainted because I've already met him."

Elizabeth blanched.

"What do you mean you've 'already met him'?" Elizabeth asked confused and slightly shaken.

"I – I mean I've already met him." Elizabeth looked at her daughter as if trying to figure out if she were telling the truth. Jenna began thinking to herself out loud.

"I didn't know he was my father of course. This is so strange. He's Addy and Rhea's godfather for heavens sake. Oh, my gosh…what are Rhea and Addy going to say? I knew I recognized him from somewhere…he looked like me!"

Elizabeth watched her daughter unravel her thoughts while her own thoughts about the man she used to _(used to?)_ love swam around in her head. Finally she touched Jenna's shoulder softly, making her jump.

"Aahh…Mum!" Jenna screamed before drooping herself onto the bed again. "Don't do that!"

"I'm sorry, Love." Elizabeth replied with a small smile. Jenna sighed.

"Mum?"

"Yes, Love?"

"What am I going to tell Rhea and Addy? They're practically related to Har—Dad, I mean." Elizabeth bit her tongue and stared at the faded quilt on the bed.

"You're not telling them anything."

"But Mum—"

"No 'buts' Jenna. This is where I put my foot down on the matter."

"Why?"

"Because your friends – the Weasleys – they knew me." Elizabeth chanced a glance at Jenna, but after receiving no shocked expressions continued her explanation.

"Ron, I believe his name is Ron anyways, was and probably still is your father's best friend. He was the Best Man at our wedding and I was friends with too…sort of; same with his wife…Herminnie or something of the sort."

"Is that why you showed up at their house with blonde hair and sunglasses?" Jenna interrupted. Elizabeth laughed to herself.

"Yes it is. I didn't want them to know it was me. It would have brought up a whole new can of worms if they knew their best had a daughter and never knew it."

Elizabeth was starting to tear up again. Jenna having noticed this gave her mother a big hug and left the room to get her school things that had been sitting in the hall for a week.

She still had homework to do, even though there were bigger things on her mind.

* * *

**Well, there you go. It's all out in the open now. I hope this satisfied you thirst for answers. I hope the painful torture I put you through was well worth it, and I'm sorry that I didn't get this out on Thursday like I had planned. But 12:00am isn't bad either (12am in California…)**

**Review my wonderful readers…review! You know you want to.**


	17. Engaging Crushes

**Ok…my updates are going to be a little further apart than they have been because I'm starting school again on Monday. With school and 3 AP tests that I need to have drilled into my brain, it's going to be more difficult to find time to write, but I'll do the best I can just you, my loyal readers. SWAK

* * *

**

Chapter 17

Engaging Crushes

The end of Christmas break came sooner than anyone had expected, and Jenna Meyers was once again whisked off to the magical castle called Hogwarts on the scarlet _Hogwarts Express_.

Jenna walked up the staircase to her dorm after giving the Fat Lady the new password (_froozle_) and found her two best friends already there.

"Rhea! I can't believe you took out my copy of _Hogwarts: a History_!"

"It was heavy and I needed room to pack my chess set!"

"Like chess is more valuable than a book?"

"It is if the person is not a little know-it-all brat like you!"

"Ummm…guys?" The twins stopped arguing and turned toward the door where Jenna was standing. Addy squealed and hugged Jenna tightly.

"Thank you for saving me from having to spend more time with the Anti-Christ over there." Rhea stuck her tongue out at her sister before adding to the conversation.

"It was so boring without you. We had to listen to Uncle Percy go on and on about the (Rhea did air quotes) 'right way to run for political office.' It was a nightmare!"

Jenna giggled as she lugged her trunk over to her bed.

"Your break sounds better than mine."

"How so?" asked Addy as she sat down Indian-style on Jenna's bed.

"My mother and I had a huge fight and the rest of the time I just sat and watched television or did my D.A.D.A homework." Jenna stated as emotionless as she could.

"Really…" Addy asked incredulously.

"I didn't mind the D.A.D.A. homework." Jenna stared at Rhea confused.

"That's because you like Professor Lupin." Jenna mouthed an 'oh.'

"Hey, at least I don't like that pompous third year, Jack Summers."

"Jack Summers?" Jenna piped in. "That boy with the long, dark brown hair, right?"

"And those deep chocolate brown eyes? That's the one." Addy said dreamily.

"But he's so rude!"

"But he's smart! His parents were in Ravenclaw, did you know that? I overheard him telling one of his friends once."

"Addy, boys don't like girls that stalk them." Addy turned bright pink and spoke no further on the subject. Rhea, having finished taunting her sister moved to another subject.

"Jenna, what's a television?"

* * *

The next morning at breakfast, Jenna, Rhea and Addy sat at the Gryffindor table eating heaping bowls or porridge, when the rush of wings was heard throughout the hall. 

"Mail!" A second year Hufflepuff yelled out as the owls swooped down to find their owners.

A dark brown owl landed gracefully on the table in front of the trio; the heavy package it was carrying falling onto the plate of toast. Addy reached for it just as a small brown ball with a letter attached to its leg flew into the pot of jam, splattering everyone within five feet with the sticky substance.

"Pig! Not again!" Addy yelled louder than was necessary. She picked the bird up and began wiping him off with her napkin while Rhea unwrapped the package.

"Well, what is it?" Addy asked as she finished cleaning off Pig and was trying to untie the letter from his leg while he jumped up and down in excitement.

"It's your stupid book, Addy." Rhea sighed and tossed the book at Addy who screeched with the weight and force of the book. Rhea went back to her breakfast while Addy regained her breath and then opened the letter.

"Wha's it shay?" Rhea asked with a mouthful of porridge.

"One minute…oh, Rhea! It's from Aunt Ginny. She's got a date for the wedding: July first. That's right after school lets out. I bet she planned it like that."

"I can't believe she's marrying that geek."

"Does every smart person with glasses qualify as a geek, Rhea? Alvin is a very nice person."

"Please…name one smart person who wears glasses that's not a geek." Addy thought for a second.

"Harry."

"Oh."

Jenna blanched at the name.

"Jenna, are you okay? You look sick." Addy asked with concern in her eyes.

"Oh no, I fine…really I am." Jenna replied to her disbelieving friends.

"If you say so." Rhea said quietly.

* * *

A few minutes later the trio was heading to their first class of the day: Charms. 

This was an easy class to talk in, so as the clicking of locks and shouts of _'Alohamora!'_ echoed in the room Rhea, Addy, and Jenna talked about the wedding.

"I hope we're bridesmaids. I'd love to wear a pretty pink dress."

"I think I'd rather die."

"Yeah right…I've seen you when you're wearing that blue dress Mum and Dad got you for our birthday. You love it."

"Blue is different than pink!"

"Uh huh…okay."

"It is!"

"Did you hear me arguing?"

"Girls? I don't here you saying the charm." Professor Flitwick called from across the room.

"S-sorry, Professor!" Addy called back before immediately focused all her attention on unlocking the padlock on her table. Rhea, completely ignoring Flitwick's call and Addy's angry stares, turned to Jenna.

"You want to come? I'm sure Aunt Ginny wouldn't mind at all. She likes you, you know. I heard her telling Mum after you had left Christmas day."

"Really? I'd love to, but are you sure your aunt wouldn't mind?"

"Course not."

Jenna smiled at the thought of actually going to a wedding. She'd never been to one before.

"This is going to be so great…but," Jenna pondered out loud, "what am I going to wear?"

* * *

**Ok…there you go. What'd you think? Love it? Hate it? Should I be turned into owl food?**

**Review and let me know!**


	18. Life Isn't Fair

**Disclaimer: If you recognize it, then I don't own it. It'd be cool if I did, though. (Harry in a cage…yum…)**

**I'm so sorry! I meant to update sooner, but I had this stupid English assignment to do. It's already 27 pages! I think I'm about to kill something…not in the story of course. Lol. Anyways, I'm back and ready to get on with this fanfic.

* * *

**

Chapter 18

Life Isn't Fair

_Dearest Jenna,_

_I'm not really sure I should let you go to this wedding. And you know why. I just don't feel comfortable having you interact with people that are so close to Him. I understand that you don't think it to be fair, but Love, life isn't fair. Please bear with me in this. I am your mother after all, and I believe I know what's best for, even if you don't quite agree._

_Your Mum_

"So did she say you could go?" Addy asked eagerly as they made their way to History of Magic. Jenna looked at the twin, tears forming in her eyes. They knew without a word being spoken.

"How could she?" Rhea demanded. "This just isn't fair. Did you explain that our aunt was all for it? Did you?"

"Of course I did, Rhea. She just doesn't want me to go! She has her reasons…they may be stupid, but I have to listen to her." Jenna sniffed softly. "And she had to make this worse by using the three most hated words in the English language."

"Clean your room?"

"No, Rhea! She means 'life isn't fair.'"

Their conversation was interrupted by Professor Binns, who is so stuck in his routine he continues it even years after his death.

Jenna stayed awake just long enough to realize that Binns was droning on about the Renaissance, and to hear the feverous scratching of Addy's quill against a fresh sheet of parchment.

Before she knew it classes had ended for the day.

* * *

"Hey, do you wanna go see the Quidditch team practice?" Rhea asked as they made their way to the common room to unload their books.

"Why, Rhea? Wouldn't you rather be studying? Finals are coming up."

"Finals are in four months!" Addy looked from her sister to a silently pleading Jenna before accepting defeat.

The trio raced to the Quidditch pitch and seated themselves high up on the bleachers to watch the streaks of scarlet zoom through the air.

"You see the broom Keeley Hobbs – the girl with black hair – is on? That's a Nova 3000. That's the best out there. I've been wanting one of those since they first came out, but all I have is Harry's old Firebolt. It's still nice, but nothing like the Nova."

Rhea babbled on and on about each player, oblivious to the fact that she had no audience. Addy and Jenna had moved down a couple of rows and were having a conversation of their own, which also happened to be about Quidditch.

"Rhea wants to be a Quidditch player. She can't wait till she's old enough to play for Gryffindor. She's good too."

"Do you like Quidditch?"

"Not really. I can fly, but I have no pleasure in doing it in competition. My father was disappointed with me, but at least he has two other children who are just as crazy about it as they are."

"I'm sorry, but at least you've had a father all your life. I didn't find out about mine till – oh, crud."

"Wait…you found out about your father?" Addy screamed loudly.

Rhea suddenly looked away from the practicing players and, after noticing her friends weren't with her, went to join them to find out what was going on.

"What about your father?" she asked.

"Nothing, just…nothing." Jenna stated. The unconvinced twins were relentless.

"Tell us!"

"Please, Jenna?"

"Come on!"

"Fine! Fine! I'll tell you." Jenna huffed. "But you have to promise not to tell anyone. Ever. Period. Got it?"

"We promise." The twins replied in unison. Their heads leaned in closer, making Jenna extremely uncomfortable.

"All right…here it goes. I found out who my father is."

"Really?"  
"Who? Who?"

"Rhea, you sound like an owl."

"Well you sound like a know-it-all."

"Don't call me a know-it-all!"

"Why not? You are one!"

"Stop!"

"Know-it-all, know-it-all…"

Jenna took the opportunity to escape from more prying questions and quietly snuck towards the castle. She would already be inside the common room before they knew she had left.

"At least I can hold it off for a bit." Jenna sighed to herself.

* * *

**Do you enjoy reading this as much as I do writing it? Then review, for the low low price of $29.99. Hurry now before this incredible offer expires!**


	19. Inquisitive Minds

**Because I know you're all wondering…I finally finished my English paper! 37 pages! I hate Jane Eyre now, which is too bad because it was a good book. **

**Ok, I know I haven't been updating, but I have 3 AP classes with the test coming up, and my SATs coming up (both during the same time shudders) But I'm trying my best. **

**Read on, my dears!

* * *

**

Chapter 19

Inquisitive Minds

Jenna woke early the next morning to escape inquisitive minds. She really didn't want to tell her secret, but it was killing her having her two best friends not know.

Jenna walked outside, into the brisk air. The snow that had covered the grounds was melting fast in the rising sun, and bits of grass were peaking out from their icy beds. Jenna strolled to the lake and watched as the Giant Squid lazily reached a tentacle out of the water as if it were waving. Jenna waved back, but quickly put her hand back in her coat pocket as it was still rather cold.

Jenna wandered around the lake watching the sun slowly rise, and then found it was time for breakfast. She reached the Entrance hall quickly and walked into the Great Hall. Very few students were up this early in the morning, even though it was a class day. Jenna sat down and grabbed some toast a glass of hot cider.

Jenna jumped when she felt a soft pressure on her shoulder. She turned around to see Professor Weasley looking down at her. Her hair was up in a messy bun and small tendrils of brown curls fell onto her face. Her brown eyes looked somehow distraught.

"Jenna, could we talk?" Jenna stared up at her, confused. She nodded and grabbed a piece of toast to take with her, but Professor Weasley's hand stopped her.

"Leave it. You can have breakfast while we talk."

She gently guided Jenna away from the Great and down the corridor. Eventually they reached the Transfiguration classroom. They walked quickly through the empty classroom and finally stopped at the painting on the other side of the room. Hermione brandished her wand and muttered an incantation Jenna didn't recognize. The painting swung opened and Hermione pulled Jenna in and closed the painting silently.

Hermione guided Jenna to the small round table in the corner of the room. The plush crimson carpet silenced their footsteps.

Jenna plopped down on the cushioned seat and waited as Hermione conjured up a plate of muffins and a pot of tea. Jenna took a muffin and a cup of tea before her professor started speaking.

"Jenna, I wanted to talk to you about your parents." Jenna choked on her tea.

"What? Why?"

"It's just that when your mother showed up at my in-laws house, there seemed to be something a little…off."

"Off? What do you mean 'off'?" Jenna was getting worried at Hermione's persistent questions. Addy and Rhea, she could handle. They never knew Harry had been married; at least as far as she knew. Plus if she did tell them, she could make them swear to keep it secret. Jenna knew Hermione was the one her mother was worried about. Hermione could put two and two together…

Apparently Jenna had begun spacing off because she felt muffin fall from her mouth and realized her transfiguration professor was staring at her oddly. Jenna coughed to try and make it seem like she wasn't insane and then motioned for Hermione to continue her interrogation.

"Anyways, your mother just looked familiar, but I just couldn't place her. Could you just tell me her name…please?" she added at the end to make it seem as though she were just trying to help and wasn't doing this out of her own curiosity.

Jenna swallowed the last of her muffin with a dry mouth. _What am I going to do?_ She struggled inwardly to find a way to escape, but nothing came to mind.

"I-I-Ida!" Jenna stated a little too loudly. She gave a fake name…it was the only thing she could think up on such short notice. Hermione gave her an incredulous glance and sighed.

"Well, all right. Ida Meyers is your mother's name, then?"

"Yes, Professor." Jenna whispered, trying not to make eye contact.

"Very well. You may leave now. Classes should be beginning soon." Jenna continued to look away from Hermione as she exited her room. Jenna was breathing slightly harder than usual.

* * *

Jenna walked into Transfiguration just as the bell rang. Professor Weasley gave Jenna along, hard look before she began the lesson.

"Are you ok? You look a little flushed."

"I'm fine, Addy….just peachy." Jenna forced a smile, glad that they had apparently forgotten about her secret for the time being.

All through the lesson on Switching Spells (in which Rhea, not Addy, earned a total of 15 house points; the Ravenclaws were not very happy about that and believe Hermione is biased…which is 'so not true' as stated later by both twins) Hermione kept on glancing at Jenna as if trying to read her mind. It made Jenna extraordinarily uneasy.

Half-way through the class, Jenna feigned ill and left for the infirmary, where she spent a half hour sitting on the bed, staring at the wall, wondering what to do.

"I guess I should just tell Mum." Jenna finally muttered to herself.

* * *

**Ok…does this suck? Cause I'm not too sure about this chapter. You people tell me ok?**

**Oh, and wish me a very happy birthday! Yes, that's right. Today, January 27th, is my birthday. Applaud all!**


	20. She Knows

**Yes! Another update. You know you're happy…admit it. Can we get up to 50 reviews please? Please? Anywho, back to the show!

* * *

**

Chapter 20

She Knows

_Dear Mum, _

_I really think you shouldn't care if people find out, but I'm telling you this anyways. I think Professor Weasley knows that Harry Potter is my father. I didn't tell her, but she's really smart. She probably figured it out by herself. Plus, I almost told Addy and Rhea, but all they know is that I found out who my father is. They're suspicious as well. I'm tired of keeping this secret, and if someone asks who my father is, I'm not going to lie. I really don't know why you're trying so hard to keep this a secret. I think it would be better for everybody if we just told. Of course that's only my opinion._

_Jenna_

Jenna sealed the envelope and attached the letter to a brown school owl. She watched as the bird soared away into the cloudy March afternoon. Students ran passed her; they're laughter echoed in the large corridors.

Saturdays were supposed to be freedom from classes, but when Jenna walked out to the lake to meet Rhea and Addy, she found them perched on a large rock going over Addy's History of Magic notes.

"Rhea, studying? That's a new one." Jenna laughed as she crept up behind them.

"I'm only doing it because I've slept so much in that class that I can't remember a thing." Rhea argued heatedly as Addy rolled her eyes.

"What? I'm not the only one. Remember how many of our classmates asked to see your notes? Everybody falls asleep in that class, except for you. Don't know why, really…probably because you listen to Mum and Uncle Percy talk nonsense all the time. You've just gotten use to it." Rhea sneered.

"I suppose you're right." Addy sighed. Rhea looked up from the notes, bewilderment spread across her face.

"Wasn't expecting that answer…" Rhea muttered as they emerged themselves in the notes once again.

Jenna stayed with them and studied for a while before becoming bored and leaving to wander around the castle alone.

* * *

The corridors echoed with Jenna's footsteps. Everyone was outside, enjoying the cerulean sky and golden sunshine, one so rarely sees during March in Great Britain.

There was nowhere in particular that she wanted to go, so she let her feet decide. Jenna kept her eyes on the polished floors beneath her and only looked up when she heard a familiar voice coming from her transfiguration classroom.

"Listen to me, Harry. You may not want to think about this, but there is a chance you could have a daughter!"

Jenna's eyes widened in shock as she moved towards the door. She poked her head in the door. Professor Weasley was sitting at her desk. A tall form with messy black hair was sitting on her desk, tossing a remembrall in the air and catching it with lightning reflexes. Jenna watched the argument unfold.

"It's just not possible, Hermione. Liz would have told me–"

"Do you honestly think that? I'm usually not the cynical type, but Harry…she has your eyes."

"There are tons of people with green eyes."

"Not like yours, Harry. You're one of a kind, and I could tell your eyes apart from any other pair on the face of this earth." Harry was silent at this remark; his eyes downcast. The remembrall lay motionless on the desk next to him.

Hermione gave him an empathetic look before pulling herself up and quietly entering her office. The click of the lock reverberated in the stillness of the room.

Jenna watched Harry sitting there, alone with his thoughts for a long time. Jenna shivered in the cold corridor, making her realize that it was probably around dinnertime. Jenna wasn't that hungry after what she had heard. Glancing one last time at her father, Jenna retreated to the common room to ponder what she had witnessed.

* * *

**I know this is short, but I really like it. Tell me if you agree…**


	21. Forget Me Not

OMG! I am sooooo sorry I haven't updated in a while. My computer caught like 10 viruses and I couldn't do anything. Not even write out my chapters! It sucked. Ok, so here it is. Better late than never.

Oh, and thank you so much for all of my wonderful reviews! I finally got 50! Just one question…is there a special way to getting like 500? Cause I see people with 500 and I have no idea how they got that many people to review…

* * *

Chapter 21

Forget Me Not

Jenna lay listlessly on her bed, staring at the scarlet canopy of her bed. The conversation she had heard swam in her head till she got nauseous and had to think of other things.

The door to the dormitory creaked open. Jenna heard footsteps, muffled by the thick red carpet, coming towards her. The bed hangings were pulled aside and Rhea and Addy were hovering over her.

"Are you all right? We didn't see you at dinner." Rhea asked as she handed Jenna a napkin filled with a roll and a piece of chicken before she began fidgeting with her robes.

"Do you need to see Madam Pomphrey? You look pale and she could make you better just like that." Addy snapped her fingers.

Jenna set down the napkin and finally rested her eyes on her friends. "No thanks. I think I'm just tired."

Rhea shoved the food in Jenna's face. "That's because you haven't eaten anything. Go on…Eat!"

"Rhea! That is incredibly rude. Here let me get that." Addy took the napkin and placed it on the bedside table. "We'll just leave you alone. Good night, Jenna."

"Yeah, G'night!" Rhea called out as they left the room to go down to the common room. The door clicked shut as Jenna turned over and fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

Jenna woke the next morning to the sun shining and the birds singing. She groaned and slowly got out of bed. She was just about to get dressed when Addy burst into the room.

"You're just getting up? We have potions in 10 minutes!" Jenna's eyes widened as she scrambled to get into her uniform.

"Aahhh!" she screamed as she tripped on her robes and fell to the floor. Addy rolled her eyes and left with her and Rhea's book bags.

Jenna got up and managed to finish getting dressed without hurting herself anymore than she already had. She grabbed her things and ran out of the tower at top speed to try and get there on time, but to no avail.

* * *

"You're late Miss Meyers. Ten points from Gryffindor." Snape sneered. He looked mad, but there was something about his tone that made Jenna think he was happy she had arrived late, so he could make her suffer.

Jenna sat down in an empty seat towards the back. Her usual seat had been filled by a fellow Gryffindor. She turned to see whom she had sat next to. It was a girl with long curly blonde hair tied back with a hideous pink ribbon and dull brown eyes. A Slytherin by the name of Bernice Astrophel. Jenna sighed and stared at the board, where Snape was listing ingredients for a Forgetfulness Potion.

Jenna took out the various ingredients and placed them on her desk. As she began cutting up her ginger, she felt a nudge. She looked over to the girl next to her.

"Yes?"

"Could I borrow some of that?" Bernice indicated to the small jar containing the bundimun secretion. Her voice sounded hoarse and made Jenna think of that time when her grandfather had strep throat.

Jenna passed the jar over and continued to chop up the ginger. She threw the ginger into the cauldron and then plopped in a spine of lionfish, when she heard a horrible hissing coming from Bernice's cauldron.

The liquid inside had turned a slimy green and was eating away at the cauldron. Bernice was hastily adding random ingredients to make it stop, but nothing was working. Jenna was quickly moving her things away from the slime that was beginning to ooze from the pot, when Snape was standing in front of their desk.

"I see we've had a little accident," he sneered menacingly as he magicked the mess away. "Miss Astrophel, please look at the board and tell me how many drops of bundimun secretion should be added to this potion."

Bernice stared at the board for a minute before meekly replying. "Two." Snape continued. "Well then, could you please tell the class how many you put in?"

"Seven."

"That's right. Next time, don't be so foolish Miss Astrophel." Snape began to walk away before turning around sharply. "Five points from Gryffindor, Miss Meyers. You should have informed her that she was putting too much in."

Jenna stared at him with her mouth open and tears threatening to fall from her eyes. 'That is so unfair.' She whispered to herself. She glanced over at Bernice who was now filing her nails with a smug smile plastered onto her face.

Jenna finished the rest of her potion in silence, trying to avoid both Bernice and Snape. Jenna stared at her potion, which was a bright green, and corked her finished potion in a glass vial, before bringing it up to Snape's desk.

* * *

After class Addy and Rhea ran up to Jenna.

"That was completely unfair, Jenna. You did nothing wrong."

"Well except for coming late to class."

"Shut it Addy! Jenna doesn't need to hear that."

Addy sighed.

"Ok, new topic. Aunt Ginny's wedding! You're coming with us, no matter what your Mum says."

"Rhea, I can't."

"Course you can. We can get Fred and George to bust you out."

"Rhea, don't even ask them. If Jenna says that she can't go, then she can't go." Rhea stuck her tongue at her sister before closing her mouth and staring at her books.

"I wish I could, though." Jenna sighed sadly. Rhea glanced at Addy, waiting for her to walk away before tugging on Jenna's sleeve.

"What?"

Rhea leaned in close to Jenna and whispered. "I'm asking Fred and George. They'll think of this as a great adventure…are you up for it?"

Jenna looked over towards Addy who was now slowly walking up the staircase, completely ignorant to the fact that she was alone.

"All right…let's do it."


	22. I'm soooooo Sorry!

Hi peoples! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. Here's a list of reasons why:

1. My computer had a million viruses.

2. I went away for a weekend to a writing retreat

3. When I got back I was all written out

4. I've had massive amounts of homework

5. Studying for AP tests

6. Studying for SATs

7. Evil AP bio teacher!

8. Spring Break craziness

9. Writer's block

And the biggest reason of all is…

10. I'M LAZY!

I promise I'll have another chapter up by the end of the week, though.

I love you blows kisses


	23. The Plan Unfolds

**I know. I know…I haven't written in months! But I'm here now and that's all that matters. Right? Right…**

**I just want to thank jekl, kimmystarr, and rainbowsrock for reviewing my last chapter. You guys rock!**

**Ok, now back to business…**

­­­­­­­­­

* * *

Chapter 22

The Plan Unfolds

The plans were set. The day before the wedding Jenna would tell her mother that Fred and George had invited her and the twins to a Quidditch game. It was sure to work.

"It will never work!" Addy screamed as Rhea relayed the plan over dinner one night. "It just won't. Jenna, your mother already knows when the wedding is, right? Well, then she'd know we were faking!"

Rhea was stuffing mashed potatoes into her mouth when she stopped halfway. "Wait, you told her the date of the wedding?" she asked Jenna.

Jenna gave a small smile. "No. I just asked her if I could go. I only told her it was in July."

Rhea's sigh was audible. "Well, good because I owled Fred and George and they said it was a brilliant plan," she beamed. Addy's mouth flopped like fish out of water.

"You what! I can't believe you are actually doing this! What do think is going to happen if her Mum finds out? Do you think that she'll be fine and dandy with it? What in the world is going on in that thick skull of yours? Filled with nothing but air and bits of fluff, I bet."

"Addy, you sound like Grandma. Now shut it before I do it for you. We're doing this."

Addy glared at her sister before huffing audibly and leaving the table in a rush. Rhea and Jenna watched her walk away, trip over her robes, and stomp out of the Great Hall like she was perfectly fine. Jenna threw a worried glance at Rhea.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Rhea gave her a big smile.

"Course I am. Pass the gravy?"

* * *

The icy winds of winter had completely faded from the memories of Hogwarts' students and the warm breezes of late spring turned the once barren landscape into an English paradise.

It was time for "The Plan" as it is generally referred to, to commence. Jenna had stayed up way past her normal bedtime perfecting the letter she was going to send her mother. At about one in morning, Jenna placed her quill on the table and stared the parchment in admiration.

_Dear Mum,_

_Addy and Rhea's uncles, Fred and George, invited us to a Quidditch match on June 30th: Appleby Arrows versus the Kenmare Kestrels. Not that that would mean much to you, but it should be very exciting. If I went, I would have to spend a day or two with the Weasleys because a match could go on for days, if need be. Could I go? Send me back your answer as quickly as you can because Fred and George need to know how many tickets to buy._

_You loving daughter,_

_Jenna

* * *

_

The next morning before breakfast, Jenna made her way up to the owlery un-accompanied by the fire haired twins. The tower was drafty and chilly, even in the warm April air. Owls hooted and rustled their feathers from the rafters above. She selected a medium sized owl and began tying the letter to its leg. As she watched it fly off, she heard footsteps on the stairwell and a soft mumbling.

She turned toward the sound at the exact moment a head of messy black hair poked through the entrance way.

"Uh…hi." Jenna said softly. Harry looked up from the letter he had been staring at and blanched when he saw who had spoken.

"Oh- uh…hi, J-Jenna. How have you been?" He grasped the parchment in his hands tightly as he spoke nervously.

"I'm fine, D-Harry."

"Well…well, that's good." He averted his eyes and busied himself with finding an owl and tying the note onto its leg, just as Jenna had done. He whispered quietly to the bird and waited till it soared into the dove-grey sky before nodding curtly to Jenna and quickly leaving.

Jenna listened to the sound of Harry's footsteps recede into nothingness before descending the staircase herself.


	24. Letter Bombs

**Yes…I know. It's been a while, hasn't it? But there's really nothing you can do about it, so what more is there to say? **

**(A/N: I'm not telling who Harry was sending the letter to. You're finding out now anyways. I was making it up as I went along, but I got to that part and an idea just went BING, right in my head. Bow down to my genius…)**

**And now on with the show!

* * *

**

Chapter 23

Letter Bombs

Elizabeth sat in the living room, watching television and munching on her unappetizing dinner, consisting of a turkey sandwich and a glass of milk. This was how her life is without the perky, little girl to add warmth and sunshine to it. It was worse than rain and clouds…it was nothingness.

Elizabeth was knocked out of her self-deprecating thoughts by a terrible commotion in the kitchen. Throwing down her half-eaten sandwich, she bolted to the noise. When she saw what had caused it, she had to laugh.

There, trapped in the window frame, were two owls; both struggling to be the first to deliver its letter, but neither getting very far. Elizabeth walked carefully over to the birds, took one gently in her arms and tugged. The owl came free with a flurry of feathers as both birds fluttered about the kitchen before settling on the table, their legs stuck out, folded letters dangling from each.

She stared at the owls. Why two? One was probably from Jenna, but no one else would ever send her mail by owl. In her confusion, Elizabeth forgot about the actual owls holding the letters and only remember after one hooted impatiently. Elizabeth hastily untied both letters and was waiting till both had left the kitchen before reading them, but they stayed. Apparently they wanted answers.

The first one was from Jenna. It was asking if she could go to some sort of game with her red-headed friends. Elizabeth sat in silence for a while. Was this a good idea? She really didn't want Jenna hanging around with them. The Weasley's knew too much. But Jenna was so furious at her for not being able to go to the wedding. This might make up for it. It was only a few members of the family and only for a day of two. They'd be too busy with the game to ever talk about such a far-fetched topic as Jenna's parentage.

Elizabeth sighed, her mind finally made up. She grabbed a pen from nearby and quickly scrawled a note on the back of the letter saying that she could go. She tied it to the nearest owl and watched it fly out of sight. The other owl was walking along the counter eating bits of crumb that Elizabeth had neglected to clean up.

She ignored this and instead turned her attention to the second letter, wondering who it could be from. She recognized the writing. She just couldn't remember where. Then it suddenly occurred to her where she had seen it before. Elizabeth ripped open the envelope and read with a fevered curiosity.

_Lizzie,_

_Are you surprised to hear from me? It's been a while, hasn't it? You'd thing there wouldn't be much to talk about after all that I've put you through, and for eleven years I would have agreed with that. But I was talking to Hermione – Ron's wife, from the wedding – and she had something to say that had me thinking. The only way I can know if what Hermione had said was true is if I asked you. If she was right, then I know you know what I'm talking about. If not, then I'm just confusing you and for that, I'm truly sorry. It's hard to articulate something of this magnitude. It took me a few days just to fully reach an understanding of what was going on in my life, let alone someone else's. I'm probably just confusing you again. I'll get to the point. Do I have a child with you? It may seem blunt, but it's the only way I can think to word it. If we do, in fact, have a kid, then why did you never tell me? Why did it take eleven years for the fact to finally get to me? Not through you, not through our child, but through my friend. I feel…betrayed._

_Please write back soon with your answer. I need to know._

_Always Yours,_

_Harry_

Tears splashed onto the letter. He knew. It was out in the open and Elizabeth couldn't hide it anymore. She felt so upset, so lost, so…free? It was an odd feeling at such a time, but it was true. For the first time in over eleven years, Elizabeth Meyers felt free. A heavy weight had been lifted off her shoulders that she had never known existed. The only thing haunting her now was what to write back. Just tell everything? Ignore it? No…she couldn't do either. She couldn't think right now. Her mind was clouded; the flat too small. She needed to get out. She set the letter on the table, grabbed her frayed coat and headed out into the dark night, illuminated by the city lights of London.

* * *

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

"What does it _say_?" Rhea asked enthusiastically.

Jenna finally looked up from the letter her mother had sent her, a neutral expression masking her face. As her eyes met with Rhea's, they glowed bright with happiness.

"She said 'yes'! She actually said 'yes'!" Jenna cried in disbelief. It had worked. The Plan had actually worked. Jenna was going to the wedding! Rhea and Jenna began a very immature song and dance in the middle of the Gryffindor Common room, causing many older students to roll their eyes and shout at them.

Addy was giving them evil glares from behind her large volume of _It's Just Like Magic:Self-Learning Spells for the Sassy Sorcerer _by Genadius Sugarbreeze. Both girls chose to ignore her and continue with their dance of glee. After a few more moments of this, Addy closed the book with a loud thud and stormed up to the dormitory, muttering something along the lines of _"Immature…going to get us in trouble…little git."_


	25. Spending is not Wasting

**OMG! What reviews! I haven't blushed this much since Madam Pomphrey told me she like my new earmuffs…lol. **

**Thanking pinkputtytats and Jewelblossom for your stunning reviews and uasoccerbear08 for pointing out my little mistake about the measuring. I realized after I had written it that it was wrong, and I'm too lazy to fix it. And the line thing in chapter nine was me being mad at my computer because the divider line wasn't working.

* * *

**

Chapter 24

Spending Is Not Wasting

Rhea and Jenna waited till Transfiguration class the next day to tell Hermione the good news. Addy sat huffing angrily behind them, her wand tapping against the palm of her hand, but not saying a word. They were supposed to be practicing switching spells, but this was much, much more important.

Hermione was grading essays from the fifth years when the trio walked quietly up to the desk.

"Mum?"

"During school hours, it's Professor Weasley, Rhea."

"Sorry…umm… Professor Weasley?"

"Yes?"

"Jenna's mum said she could come to the wedding."

At this, Hermione looked up from her papers and gave the girls an apprehensive look. But this stern glare was replaced by a smile before either girl could comprehend the meaning.

"That's wonderful, Jenna. You can come with us on Saturday to get our dress robes. I'm assuming you don't have a pair with you." Hermione tapped her quill on a student's paper, causing ink to splatter everywhere.

"I don't. Thank you again for inviting me. I can't wait." The professor smiled broadly once again before shooing them back to their seats to practice the spell. When they settled back in, Addy had already switched the butterfly's wings onto the mouse, and the mouse was half-running, half-flying over her desk.

"Well, how's _The Plan_ going?" she asked cautiously.

"Perfectly. Not a thing is going to go wrong." At that, Rhea picked up her own wand with a flourish and stated the spell very clearly to the creatures on her table. They spent the next ten minutes of class trying to figure out how Rhea had 'glued' the animals together.

* * *

Lessons seemed quicker that week for the Weasley twins and their best friend. It was a Hogsmeade weekend for the older students, and they – first years – were actually going with them. It would be exciting for anyone in their position.

The Weasley's and Jenna left for the dress shop at eleven. It was warm and breezy, and Rhea complained the whole way, that she should be allowed a broom and that it was too nice a day to be inside staring at dresses when she could be flying…even though she too, was looking forward to this trip.

The bell tinkled softly inside the shop. Fabrics of all colors and textures swayed in a nonexistent breeze and dust floated in the warm patches of sunlight coming in through the windows.

At the sound of the bell, a chubby aged woman in faded purple robes shuffled towards her customers.

"Well now, well now. What do we have here? What, oh what, might you dears be interested in?" She had a sweet smile, like a grandmother, and her black eyes shone brightly beneath wrinkles.

Hermione stepped forward. "We're here to buy dress robes for a wedding."

The old woman looked at the four ladies. "Well now, which one of you is getting married?"

Addy and Jenna burst into a fit of giggles, while Rhea's face showed a look of pure disgust at the very idea of marrying…especially this young. Hermione, on the other hand, had gone red-faced and began stuttering a little before gaining her composure.

"N-no no, Ma'am. None of us are getting married. It's my sister-in-law that is the lucky bride-to-be."

The old woman smiled brighter, showing pearly, white teeth that looked a little too perfect to be real. "Well now, my deepest apologies." She shuffled over to a box covered in moons and stars and pulled out a long sheath of fabric in a light blue, which she held up to Addy, the closer of the twins, and sighed.

"Well now, that's a lovely color on you." Addy slipped her hands over the fine cloth and grinned.

"It's perfect! Oh Mum, I want this for my dress…please?" Hermione smiled at her and glanced at the price tag hanging from the fabric.

"Oh dear…this is a little out of our budget. We don't need to waste this much money on your outfit."

Addy looked to the others for help. The old woman stood there, smiling and holding the cloth. Rhea spoke up.

"Mum, it's not wasting, it's spending." She stated matter-of-factly as she grabbed a fistful of the pale blue cloth. Hermione looked at Addy, then Rhea, then back to Addy before admitting defeat.

"Fine. Addy, you can have this fabric, but Rhea…" she glanced at Rhea. "You have to find fabric that is much less expensive." Rhea saluted her mother and began ravaging the store for a cost effective cloth that suited her personality.

After a half hour of rooting through the entire store, Rhea emerged carrying a bolt of sparkling orange silk – at half-price. She raised it above her head triumphantly as she made her way towards her sister and mother who were both being fitted by the old woman for their robes. Addy in the light blue and Hermione in a deeper version.

Jenna was left to her own devices. She was having a rather difficult time finding the right fabric for her. She had never owned anything extraordinarily fancy, and she had no idea what would look good on her.

By the time she reached the front of the shop again – empty handed, both Addy and Hermione had finished their fitting and Rhea was draped in bright orange on the pedestal.

"I couldn't find anything," she stated sadly.

"Are you sure? There a million boxes in this place and you couldn't find one thing you liked? Ow-" Rhea yelled as a needle stuck into her leg.

"Well now, you move you get poked. I told you that." The woman stopped pinning the fabric and walked over to the box with the celestial scene on it once again, this time pulling out a soft, shimmery, pink satin.

It seemed to glow by itself. Jenna couldn't take her eyes off the shiny cloth. "Wow…" Jenna breathed.

Hermione, who had been tapping her foot to an old song she had stuck in her head, gave the woman one of her signature stares.

"How much?"

"Cheap." Hermione stood up and walked over to the old dressmaker. She carefully took the fabric from her and stared at the dangling tag for a moment before handing it back.

"Fine. Jenna, it's your turn." Rhea hopped off the pedestal, the orange dress trailing on the floor.

Forty minutes later, they were walking along the main road towards the grounds of Hogwarts, bags filled to the brim with things for the wedding. Hermione had insisted she buy them all matching shoes and there was some Honeyduke's chocolate and a pack of Toothflossing Stringmints that Hermione had gotten oddly attached to.

"Where're we going now, Mum?"

"Back to school, Addy."

"Couldn't we just stop at the Three Broomsticks for some butterbeer?"

"No, Rhea. Look," she said as she pointed to a group of fourth years emerging from a shop and walking back to Hogwarts, "everyone else is leaving. We have to as well. And no more arguing. You should be privileged to be here in the first place. Now not another word about it or I'm not signing your permission slips when the time does come for you to come here on your own."

* * *

There was silence as they headed back to the castle, as they wandered through the school corridors, as they ate a hurried dinner and as they climbed through the portrait of the fat lady into the Gryffindor common room. The three girls slumped up to their dormitory where Rhea fell fast asleep, fully clothed on the first bed she reached…which happened to be Jenna's. Addy grabbed six or seven books and headed back down stairs to study and do homework, but Jenna followed neither example.

The dress Professor Weasley had bought her attracted her attention like no item she had ever owned before. Jenna pulled the dress from the pretty box it was wrapped in and held it up to her body. The silk glided over hand as though it were made of water. She stared at herself in the mirror. When Addy came back upstairs an hour later she found Jenna asleep on the floor in that same spot. She levitated her friend into bed before getting in herself.

Jenna woke the next morning, one hand clutching the soft pink of her dress, the other hand holding tightly to her necklace.


	26. The Stress of Being a Twin

**Wow, I'm updating again. I should be cleaning my room though…oh well. I'm glad you people liked the last chapter and are anxious to finally get to the wedding, but it ain't gonna happen yet. The wedding is at least 2 chapters away…I think. It may change.**

**Insanitysplea About the dress…No. That has nothing to do with Jenna's parents. It's just that she and her mother don't exactly live in the life of luxury and it was one of the most beautiful things she had ever owned and she was treasuring it. A Weasley-esque situation. The necklace on the other hand…**

**Oh, and the pretty box in the shop was magical…don't know why I told you that, but I thought it was a cool idea.

* * *

**

Chapter 25

The Stress of Being a Twin

The wedding was only a week away, but the excitement between the three girls was palpable. Every conversation revolved around it, from what the bridesmaids were going to wear to what Jenna was going to say to her mother when they got back.

"Just say the match was great." Rhea stated matter-of-factly as they tried to stay awake during History of Magic.

"That won't work. My mum is going to ask a lot of questions. She has a severe interest in my life. I need to come up with something good, which is going to be hard considering I'm not very good at the game."

"Well, that's your alibi, isn't it?"

"Will you two please stop talking? I can't hear the lesson."

"Shut it, Addy. We're discussing important matters here."

"What could be more important than something that may be on the final?"

"Oh, I don't know…maybe just about everything?"

"You are so infuriating!"

"Excuse me Miss Weasley? Is there something you wish to discuss with the rest of the class?" The ghost of Professor Binns looked angry.

"Sorry, Professor. It won't happen again." Addy shot a death glare at Rhea before beginning to scribble notes feverishly to make up her discretion. Rhea and Jenna chose to ignore the peeved ghost and continue their conversation.

"What's my alibi again?" Jenna asked, leaning closer to Rhea, so they wouldn't get caught again.

"Your alibi is that you thought it was fantastic, but since you didn't know any of the finer points of the game – and neither does your mum – you can't really go into detail about it."

"That just might work. Rhea, you're brilliant!" Jenna whispered as Addy looked over curiously before going back to her notes.

"Of course I'm brilliant," Rhea stated knowingly. "You don't think I get by on looks alone, do you?"

Jenna grinned. "I always thought it was Addy with the good looks." Rhea made a face and then burst into silent giggles. Luckily, the bell rang before they became loud enough to hear.

* * *

Final exams were upon the school, and students of every grade were in a rush to relearn everything they had been taught in just a few short days. This applied to one person in particular.

"You've been sitting there for hours! When are you going to take a break?" Jenna asked as she settled down next to disheveled looking Addy. The common room was filled with Gryffindors who were trying to fit in a bit of last minute study, but Addy had been there the longest and looked the worst for it.

Her hair was sticking up worse than usual, her robes were askew on her body and parchment, quills, ink pots, and at least ten books were spread around her on the coffee table. Her eyes were red from reading so much and skin took on the color of spoiled milk. It was not a pretty sight.

"I can't take a break, Jenna. There is so much I haven't looked through yet. I just barely stared on the goblin rebellions of the 1520s and I haven't even started to memorize all of Uranus's moons. Speaking of which…why aren't you studying? And where's my dolt of a sister?" She added as she finally looked up from her notes and scanned the room with her large brown eyes.

Jenna sighed. "She's outside practicing charms on unsuspecting people. Last time I saw her she was turning Jack Summer's hair a brilliant shared of purple." Addy gasped.

"Jack? How could she? Rhea could get in trouble for this! She could get detention! And why did she have to go and make Jack Summers look like an Easter egg?" Addy cried out as she stood up and left the Gryffindor Tower for the first time since breakfast. Jenna ran after her to make sure no blood was spilt.

A half hour later, all the Weasley twins and Jenna emerged through the portrait. Rhea laughing her head off, Addy looking like she was about to kill, and Jenna who was smiling widely at her two best friends.

"But why Jack?" Addy asked, sounding a little hurt. Rhea either didn't hear it, or chose to ignore it because her next sentence caused a book to go soaring towards her, courtesy of her sister.

"You put charms on him because I fancy him! I can't believe you'd be that mean." Addy sat down on a nearby chair and huffed for a moment before standing up, smoothing out her robes and settling herself amidst her notes and books once again.

"Come on," Rhea motioned for Jenna to follow her out of the common room. "We can go study somewhere a little less _stuffy_." She put emphasis on the last word, pointedly staring at her sister as she did so.

Jenna looked back and forth between her two best friends before grabbing her things from the table and following Rhea to the library where they spent the next hour going over their notes together.

Jenna had a knot in her stomach the entire time. Finally she couldn't take it any more.

"Don't you think you were a little harsh on Addy?" Jenna whispered, putting aside another page of notes she had been reading.

"Please, Jenna. Addy's got thick skin. She can take anything I dish out and vice versa. It's a twin thing."

"Are you sure? Addy sounded really hurt…maybe you should apologize."

"Na…like I told you, Addy is a big girl. She'll forget about it in an hour or so." Jenna had been taught that apologizing was the only right thing to do, even if the other party didn't seem hurt. It was common courtesy, and Jenna told her so, while adding that she wouldn't go to the wedding if they didn't make up.

Rhea stared at her friend as though she had just started speaking Parseltongue, but at Jenna's persistent glared, finally acquiesced.

"Fine, have it your way. I'll apologize, but I'm not happy about it." Rhea emphasized this fact by crossing her arms in front of her chest and sighing loudly for the next fifteen minutes. Finally, Jenna couldn't take it any longer and slammed her copy of _1000 Magical Herbs and Fungi_ closed with a deafening crash.

"Rhea, would you just grow up?" Jenna's voice was louder than she had meant it to be, but right now, she didn't really care. She gathered up her notes and books and loudly stalked out of the library, much to the annoyance of the elderly Madame Pince, who, in her later years, had been required to wear a finely tune hearing aid to keep her position in the usually still library.

Rhea stayed in the library long after dinner, and didn't enter the common room until Madame Pince shooed her out from behind her textbooks at closing time. No one noticed her tear-stained cheeks and red eyes. Or her sad disposition, or the fact that her usually open and wordy mouth was shut tight, and that she slumped up to bed earlier than most of the denizens of the common room.


	27. Forgetting

**I am sooooooooooo sorry. I have no excuse for not updating sooner other than I'm really lazy; which is not much of an excuse, come to think of it…well, here it is! Hope you enjoy.

* * *

**

Chapter 26

Forgetting

Exams were like nothing Jenna had ever gone through before. There was so much to learn, to remember, to take in that she could feel the nerve endings pulsing inside her brain. For the week preceding the dreaded exams, Jenna, Rhea and Addy spent most of their free time studying. The common room was surprisingly subdued, which Addy pointed out was a good thing when Rhea scoffed at the idea of being inside during such nice weather.

"It's cloudy, Rhea, and there's a storm coming! Honestly, if I didn't tell you to study, where would you be?"

"Outside," Rhea stated, matter-of-factly. Jenna giggled.

"She got a point, there, Addy. You're too uptight for your own good sometimes. There are some days when I look at you and wonder how many lemons you had to swallow to get so sour." At this, Rhea let out laughed so loudly that a group of fifth years by the fire, including a very distressed Desirée, gave them evil glares for disrupting the semi-quiet.

Addy blushed and stuck her head back into a year's worth of History of Magic notes. Rhea grinned at her cousin and gave the thumbs up to Jenna when she knew her sister wasn't looking. Jenna smiled back and buried herself in _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch.

* * *

Charms was first. They were supposed to levitate glass orbs into the air, enlarge them, blast them apart and repair them in order to get any sort of good grade.

"Well that wasn't so bad. I didn't need to memorize that chapter on locomotion charms at all---don't do that, Rhea, it's not funny in the least," she admonished at her sister's loud snort of laughter. Jenna smiled to herself before continuing the conversation.

"It _was_ a lot easier than what I had thought, but did you see Shelby Galit try?" This time both twins burst into a fit of giggles.

"It was brilliant! Flitwick must have levitated fifteen feet into the air before Shelby could figure out what she did wrong."

"And Curtis Briarly! The way those big, gold stars shot from his wand every time he tried to do a spell! I wonder if they've disappeared by now."

"Probably. It may have been accidental, but I doubt Curtis's magic is strong enough to keep those stars around for long periods of time."

"Addy?"

"Yes?"

"You are way too much like Mum sometimes." Addy blinked.

"Okay."

* * *

"You will be doing a Forgetfulness potion. Instructions are on the board; you have one hour. Begin."

Snape's chopped sentences silenced as the chopping and gentle plopping of potions filled the dank dungeon. Jenna sweated as the steam rose into the air, but she continued without stopping. She could hear Rhea murmuring next to her _"Please don't let me fail. Please don't let me fail"_ every time she put something in the cauldron. Secretly, Jenna was thinking the same thing.

With ten minutes left, Jenna waved the steam away from her vision to look at her potion. It was an ugly, murky brown, but it smelled like autumn leaves. She glanced at Addy who was adding the final ingredient to her potion. Jenna held her breath and watched Addy's potion go from olive to the murky brown, just like Jenna's had. She sighed knowing Addy would have done it right.

"Stop! Cork your potions, label them and bring them up to my desk. Now!"

A flurry of robes and potions headed to the front of the class. Jenna was one of the last to make it down, deciding that she would wait until people weren't shoving each other to give her potion the professor.

She waved to Addy and Rhea to wait for her as they packed up their things and carefully carried her potion to the Snape's desk, setting it carefully down among the others. She noticed not very many were the dull brown she knew to be right. Snape eyed her dubiously as she looked at the bottles littering his desk, but Jenna didn't seem to notice. Jenna turned around to pick up her things.

"You don't fool me one wit, Miss _Meyers._"

It was barely above a whisper, but Jenna heard it as clear as if he were yelling in her ear. She continued packing up her cauldron.

"I don't know what you mean, Professor."

"You know exactly what I mean." He stood from his desk and walked towards her. Jenna began to shake, but tried to hide her fear as she watched his robes swish with his movement out of the corner of her eye. Mobility seemed a distant memory for Jenna as the potion professor's face became equal with hers. She smelled his breath on her face and tried not to wrinkle her nose at the stench of alcohol and toothpaste.

"I know who you truly are. Your persona exudes arrogance and foolishness. Your father stank of it, as well as your grandfather." His voice was low and menacing and made Jenna's flesh crawl with every foul breath of air he placed upon her skin.

"My-my father? You knew him?" she managed to choke out. He ignored her questions.

"Just remember…I'm watching you, Miss _Meyers_." He sneered at her and back away, sitting down at his desk as though nothing had happened. Jenna, ashen-faced by now, quickly shoved her things haphazardly into her bag and ran.

"Wait!"

Jenna stopped in her tracks, but didn't turn around.

"I'm taking five points from Gryffindor…for dawdling." She felt the acid dripping in his voice. Jenna shuddered and raced out the door, glad she didn't have to enter that classroom again for months.

* * *

Elizabeth stood impatiently on the platform, waiting for the scarlet steam engine carrying her daughter to appear. She had been there for a half-hour already. _Wasn't the train supposed to be here by now?_

She glanced around the platform at the dozens of other people who were waiting for their children to arrive as well. However anxious or impatient they all looked, not one seemed to be worrying that the train was eight minutes late.

A rush of red and a loud whistle announced the arrival of the Hogwarts Express; Elizabeth let out a deep sigh, never having felt happier to see a train. The train pulled to a halt and all the compartment doors simultaneously opened. Students poured from the train, in all manners of muggle dress. It was times like this that Elizabeth wished Jenna had died her hair bright pink, just so it would be easier to spot her.

"Hi, Mum!" Elizabeth jumped and clutched her heart.

"You scared the living daylights out of me." She regained her composure and bent down to envelope her daughter in a hug before grabbing her trunk and her daughter and dragging her into the Muggle World.

The train ride back to Kings Cross had been uneventful. Jenna hadn't told anyone of her conversation with Snape. It wasn't something she wished to relive just yet, or better still, try to forget completely. There were so many other things that she could dwell on that brought on a much happier mood…like the wedding. She let thoughts of beautiful dresses, soft music and a very large cake drift through her mind as she stared out the window of the Underground with glazed eyes.

* * *

So, Jenna? What are plans for the Quidditch game you and your friends are going to?"

Jenna looked up from her untouched dinner. When had they gotten home? Her mother was eyeing her with concern. Truthfully, Jenna thoughts on the wedding had turning to brooding over whether or not she should be lying to her mother like this. She still wasn't sure it was the right thing to do.

"They'll be sending an owl tomorrow with all the information," she stated plainly. Elizabeth nodded and the rest of the dinner continued in silence until

"Mum?"

"Yes, Love?"

"Do you still love Dad?" Elizabeth looked at her daughter, shock showing in every inch of her face.

"Jenna, I—" Jenna leaned in closer, her hair brushing into the spaghetti they were eating. Elizabeth hesitated, her breathing a little faster than normal.

"I don't believe that's any of your business, Jenna. Now, I think it's time for you to go to bed."

"Mum, it's only eight o'clock, and I think it _is_ my business; he's my da—"

"Jenna? I'm asking you nicely…please drop this. You're not going to get any answers from me." Elizabeth sat down again and ran her hands through her wavy brown hair. Jenna bit her lip. She hated when her mother got angry, but there were questions that she needed to know the answers to that only her mother could give. She turned dejectedly from the kitchen, but stopped.

"Did you ever love him?" She looked at her mother earnestly for some time before a tearful answer reached her ears.

"Yes. I loved him more than anything." Jenna nodded and moved silently towards her bedroom. The door to Jenna's room closed with an audible 'click' that activated the only thing that could run through Elizabeth's mind without causing heartache.

_Hush-a-bye; don't you cry._

_Go to sleepy, little baby._

_When you wake, you shall have_

_All the pretty little horses._


	28. Apology

You have NO idea how sorry I am for not updating until now. I just wish I had a valid excuse cause me being forgetful and lazy probably won't work.

I'm writing my next chapter now, so please give me like another day. And if it sucks or I forget again, you have my permission to bombard me with evil emails saying evilly mean things. Okay?

Please don't leave me...


	29. On With the Show!

**Okay, well I hope this lacks in suckiness and that I don't a ton of angry emails. Hope it was somewhere near worth the wait.

* * *

**

Chapter 27

On With the Show!

Jenna's face was hidden from view by the blankets of her very own bed in her very own bedroom. Sunlight was streaming in from the small portion of her window that wasn't covered by the neighboring building, but that just made Jenna curl deeper into her blanket cocoon. She stayed that way for another half hour until the smell of coffee and the sizzle and pop of bacon led her into the kitchen.

Elizabeth and Jenna hadn't spoken since the argument of the night before and they kept it up during breakfast.

Jenna ate her bacon and eggs while Elizabeth sipped her coffee and stared out the open window which was sending in a delightfully cool breeze that smelled faintly of ash, when Elizabeth suddenly screamed.

The coffee cup dropped to the counter, breaking into a million pieces as the brown owl flew in and settled on the table.

"I'm never going to get used to this," Elizabeth let out as she bent to pick up the pieces of porcelain, while Jenna hurriedly removed the letter from the owl and rushed to her room to read it in peace.

_Jenna,_

_Everything's set. Fred, Addy and I are coming to pick you up at two o'clock today. I can't  
__believe your mum fell for that lie about the Quidditch match. Don't forget to bring your  
dress robes. You wouldn't want to go to a wedding in your muggleclothes, would you?_

_See you later._

_Rhea_

Jenna grinned broadly and, setting the letter on her desk, ran to the kitchen to tell her mom when she was being picked up.

"Two o'clock?" she asked. "But that's so soon! I haven't even done you laundry yet! Do you have anything to wear?"

"I think I have a thing or two to wear, don't worry." Jenna smiled at her own bad joke and skipped off to her room to pack everything she might ever need.

* * *

Jenna spent most of the morning and early afternoon wandering aimlessly around their tiny apartment, checking the time every few minutes. She was bored out of her mind and her aimless wandering was the best she could come up with. 

Two o'clock came and went and still no Weasleys. Jenna began to pace in front of the window that looked out onto the street below.

At exactly 2:07, both Jenna and Elizabeth jumped at the loud noise and ash echoing from the fireplace.

Through the screen of dust Jenna could barely make out three figures in coughing fits across the room. Everything was covered in ash, including Jenna and Elizabeth, who was not taking this as well as one would hope.

"What the hell is going on here!" she screamed before choking on the ashy air that filled the tiny, grungy apartment.

"Sorry, mate. I'll have this cleaned up before you can say _Bob's your uncle_," a deep voice stated somewhere in the vicinity of the room. Fred muttered incoherently for a moment and the smoke and ash vanished instantly, leaving clean air, a clean apartment, and most importantly clean people.

Elizabeth stared around the room with wide eyes before setting them upon the trio of red haired Weasleys.

"Every once in a while, I wish I had a magic wand…" she said mostly to herself.

"Magic's dead useful if you know what you're doing,' Fred added helpfully. "You got your stuff?" he asked Jenna quickly, but she, Addy and Rhea had already run off to her room to gather her things and were walking back carrying a large muggle suitcase and her wand, which she was stuffing haphazardly into the pocket of her coat.

"Okay, Mum. Love you, bye!" Jenna rushed the words as she was being hauled towards the fireplace. She waited anxiously between the twins while Fred assured Elizabeth that everything would be fine, finishing his assurances with a grin and a well timed wink.

He threw a pinch of Flue Powder from a little blue bag into the fireplace and motioned for Addy to go first. With her head held high, she stepped inside and shouted "The Burrow!" before being whisked away. Fred then turned to Jenna, and with an over-exaggerated bow said, "My Lady". Jenna giggled grabbed a pinch of the powder and stated "The Burrow" and met Addy and Mrs. Weasley's soot brush on the other side.

They waited for Rhea and Fred and then were hurried off to the attic room to 'get settled' as Mrs. Weasley put it.

* * *

They were gone…finally. Elizabeth heaved a deep sigh. Her baby was gone again; but she had to look at the bright side – it was only for a few days. Jenna would be back before she knew it. 

Plus, there were so many things to do now that her daughter had returned – like laundry.

Elizabeth tramped into Jenna's room and began picking up the dirty robes and muggle clothes that littered the floor, tossing them into a basket by the door. She picked up a crumpled shirt from Jenna's desk and unceremoniously flung it into the basket. Her hand went back to pick up a red and gold tie when a piece of paper caught her eyes. Her hand went towards that instead.

Her eyes swept across the paper, widening with every word. When she had finished reading the note, Elizabeth gently set the paper down and walked with quick resolute steps out into the living room without changing her expression.

She stood stock still in the middle of the room for a moment before exploding.

"I can't believe she'd do this! What was she thinking! I told her not to go. I told her I didn't want her to go and I practically told her WHY!" Elizabeth ranted and screamed until her voice was hoarse and the man upstairs was yelling at her to be quiet.

Elizabeth finally sat down and began to think. _What should I do now? Wait until she gets home then let her have it? No – that would let her have fun before she dies…well, then what about going there and getting her? I could tear her away from the fun! But then I have the chance of running into…Him. Can't have that happen._

This went on for the rest of the day. The laundry lay unwashed, dinner uneaten, and the house still in general shambles. Elizabeth went to bed that night muttering to her self about ungrateful daughters and the proper punishment for said daughters.

Elizabeth had a restless night, but awoke the next morning to an epiphany. She grinned like cat with a canary, got dressed, and then stared resolutely at the fireplace with her hands on her hips.

* * *

Jenna could hardly believe it. She –they– had gotten away with tricking her mother! This was truly a day to celebrate. 

"Come on, Jenna! Dinner's almost ready and I'm starved!"

"Are you ever _not_ starved, Rhea?" Addy mocked.

"Only when you started acting like Mum," Rhea retorted. Addy stuck out her tongue, Rhea pinched Addy and this continued all the way down the stairs and into the back yard where they were eating. The fight stopped abruptly with a stern look from both their mother and their grandmother.

Dinner went on without a hitch unless Fred and George's duel ending with both their hair nasty shades of green and George sprouting tentacles from his nose counts as out of the ordinary.

Jenna as sleeping on a cot in the orange room at the top of the stairs along with Addy, Rhea, Desirée, and six other Weasley children that Jenna couldn't remember the names of. Unlike her mother, Jenna fell asleep with very little trouble and woke up happy and refreshed the next morning to the sounds of children's squeals and frying bacon.


	30. Author's note

**Author's Note**

**I apologize for taking so long. My teachers decided that my three weeks of vacation would best be spent hunched over my textbooks trying to find things that weren't in there. **

**I already started the next chapter and if all goes right, it should be up by this weekend.**

**And a special note to PhoenixFireRising: Please don't give up. I'm not one to beg, but I'd hate for someone to be upset over this. Give me another shot? I'd love you forever…**

**Okay, that's about it. **

**Thank you all for being so patient.**

**Bye!**


	31. Wedding Crasher

**A/N: I cut out most of the ceremony because it's just empty descriptions, but if anyone wants me to write it out just tell me and I will.**

**And now the actual wedding! Yay!

* * *

**

_Chapter 28_

_Wedding Crasher_

"Jenna! Hurry up in there!"

Rhea's impatient voice lingered through the closed bathroom door and although Jenna heard her loud and clear, she couldn't care one bit because right now she was wearing her new dress with the hairdo Hermione had concocted. Jenna's wavy brown hair had magically transformed into millions of perfect ringlets and she was having the best time shaking her head and watching them dance in the mirror as her dress twinkled merrily at her.

The magic was broken by a new voice and a persistent hammering.

"Jenna?" It was Desirée. "Jenna, if you don't come out I will get my uncles to send in Dungbombs!" Jenna could hear giggling.

"All right, all right. I'm coming!" Jenna sighed dramatically. She gazed at her reflection one more time before swirling around in a mess of curls and shimmery pink dress robes.

Jenna emerged to a long line of Weasleys all tapping their feet impatiently and glaring at Jenna as though she had committed a heinous crime.

"Well finally! We thought you had drowned yourself in the sink!" Rhea clutched at her heart dramatically and grimaced. "You could have been dead!"

"Rhea, you're a real character sometimes."

"Uncle Bill says that to me all the time!"

"That's because it's true. Now let's finish up. You still need to find your shoe."

Jenna just smiled at the two twins as she was pushed out of the way by Desirée in a robe and some odd green paste on her face; her silvery-red hair in a sloppy pony-tail.

* * *

It was gloriously sunny day at the Burrow. The back yard had been cleared up and decorated with so many flowers and glowing fairies that it was barely recognizable. Jenna, not being a part of the immediate family, sat between Percy's wife, Penelope, and Headmistress McGonagall for the ceremony which Jenna paid hardly any attention to because one of the fairies had landed on the head of the woman in front of her and was doing odd things to her hair. 

Once the ceremony had ended, the chairs magically disappeared and were replaced by a sea of little round tables with little place cards at each seat.

"Jenna! Over here!" She recognized Addy's voice over the crowd of people and made her way towards the twins. She found them at the children's table, which was situated by the back door of the Burrow.

"Merlin, I'm starved. Jenna, pass the rolls?" Jenna silently handed her the rolls while Addy went through a play-by play of the ceremony for Jenna, who hadn't had the best view.

"Ginny looked so happy. I can't wait for my own wedding. I'm going to have…" but Jenna had stopped listening.

Jenna's attention was focused solely on a couple on the dance floor. Behind George doing an enthusiastic tango with a member of the groom's family and just to the left of Desirée begrudgingly dancing with her little brother was a man in very nice formal robes and a familiar set of eyes.

Harry Potter was stumbling through a waltz with an old woman Jenna didn't know. Her green eyes followed him as he and his partner moved in awkward circles and made idle chatter.

Suddenly his bright green eyes were staring into hers like he was trying to see into her head. Jenna gasped and blushed crimson before turning away.

"What's wrong?" Both twins asked at the same time.

"Huh? Oh nothing," Jenna replied hastily and shoved a large spoonful of mashed potatoes into her mouth to avoid further questioning. But no sooner had she began chewing that Rhea brought up a question that made her choke on her food.

"Why's Harry staring at you, Jenna?" Jenna turned around sharply and glanced at Harry. He gave her a sad smile and removed his gaze from Jenna's face and relocated it to somewhere over their heads, where his eyes widened in shock and his face grew visibly pale, noticeable even from a distance.

"What's wrong with Harry? He looks sick!" Addy whispered.

"I don't know. I think he just saw something that scared him. Maybe a ghost?"

"Harry Potter wouldn't be afraid of ghosts!" Rhea stood up and glanced in the direct of Harry's stare. "Bloody hell! This can't be happening!"

"What?" Addy and Jenna chimed in.

"See for yourself, why don't you."

* * *

**Haha! I'm so evil…but you probably know what's going on, don't you, you smart little readers. **

**And I apologize for the long delay. I had finished writing this chapter and had then forgot to post it! (smacks self in head)**


End file.
